Falling In
by Auttzthoughtz
Summary: Inspired by scene where Tony falls back to earth at last second, and just barely survived. He asked if there was a kiss, and this is if there was... SteveXTony... Content based from both the Comic Books and Movies ...Partial AU
1. Chapter 1

Steve watched nervously as the portal closed. He gasped a heavy breath as he thought Tony would be trapped up there forever, but let out a sigh of relief as Tony fell from it at the last second.

As the Hulk brought him down safely, Steve couldn't help but smile. Until he walked up, and Tony wasn't breathing. The rest of them stood idly by, but Steve just couldn't. Maybe, just maybe, if he-

No, Steve was a professional. No feelings could get in the way of that.

Except, Tony was almost completely gone. This could be Steve's last chance to truly be irrational. Besides, maybe the shock of it would wake Tony up again.

With that thought, he leaned over Tony, and kissed him gently. When he pulled away, Tony was still unresponsive.

Steve was shocked that he heard no sound around him, other than the solemn silence that follows such grave fate ahead for Tony. There was no shock at Steve's act, just a sad atmosphere for Tony.

Steve didn't move from Tony's side, and he felt a hand on his shoulder. A hand that was fairly strong, which was trying to hold him together. Steve looked back, and looked to Thor with weak gratitude.

There was not one of them that wasn't thinking, in that moment, that the life of Tony Stark was over. In grief, the Hulk vocalized in growls. Which, by some miracle, made Tony's eyes snap open.

Steve's face manoeuvred into a wide smile. Tony was alive! A miracle by all standards. And, right after he had done the act that had finally proven he wasn't totally selfish. The real question was whether or not the team would make Steve confess what was behind the display he made on a dying Tony.

Tony weakly smiled, as he looked upon the members of his team with anguished faces. "You really didn't think I'd go that easy, did you?"

Thor smiled. "You had us fooled, friend."

Tony shrugged. "Ah well, so how did you wake me up?"

Hawkeye smiled. "We tried a couple things, but Hulk lashing out his voice ultimately got you."

"Alright, just please tell me nobody kissed me," Tony said in a humorous tone. His eyes widened as the circle was completely silent, and every one of them looked oddly secretive. Tony took a deep breath, and sighed. "Okay, who just couldn't resist?"

Steve bit his lip, and looked down to Tony with a flushed face. "I did."

"Cap? Well then, I think we have some things to talk over. Don't you?" Tony asked in his mischievous tone, that made them all grin.

"The fight's over, you may go." Thor said politely.

Steve still looked worried. "Before we talk, I think you need medical attention."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Take's more than this to get me." Steve's eyes widened, as with little support, he got onto his feet again. "Let's go.


	2. Chapter 2

They walked into Steve's apartment building, and Steve smiled weakly as they entered his place. "I know it's no big ugly building, but it's home."

Tony shrugged. "Considering my 'big ugly building' is smashed up, it's better we didn't go back there."

"So, what do you reckon will happen next with Loki?" Steve asked quickly as he descended into the kitchen. If they were going to have the conversation they think, drinks are in order.

Tony plopped himself on the couch with a grin. "He'll get punished in the Asgardian way, I suppose. I'm sure Thor won't let him off without a right beating."

Steve smiled, coming back into the room with drinks. "You're right, but we should go see them off anyways. It's a shame Thor can't stay."

"Ah, well you know Thor. Whole alternate dimension to control, and brooding over a girl he could easily take along but never does…whatever suits him," Tony said with a smirk. He grabbed the drink from Steve enthusiastically, and chugged it all back.

Steve looked to him with wide eyes. "Why such the rush?"

"Well, I figure that you wanted me to drink before really talking to me. So, now that the drink's all good and done, we can talk for real." Tony said intelligently.

Steve put his own drink down, and smiled nervously. "You're as smart as you give yourself credit for, Stark."

"Is that why you like me?" Tony asked curiously. Steve bit his lip. "Or it is my money, my charm, my dashing good looks, my humour, my-"

"You don't need to continue bragging about yourself, I already know all those things." Steve said with a bright smile. "The question is, why do you like me?"

"Excuse me?" Tony said softly.

Steve shrugged. "Well, it's obvious. When you thought someone in the circle had kissed you, there was a state of shock or appal there. When you found out it was me, you smiled and wanted to talk about it."

Tony smiled brightly. "I do like you, no doubt."

"But, why?" Steve asked anxiously.

Tony shrugged. "I just do. Now, be quiet for a moment."

"Why-"

Steve was cut off with Tony's lips on his. They kissed fiercely, until Steve pulled away. "What-"

Tony laughed. "It occurred to me that I probably didn't kiss you back, being unconscious and all, earlier today. Thought I'd show you that I would've."

"With all due respect, can we stop talking?" Steve asked weakly.

Tony smiled. "I like that idea."


	3. Chapter 3

Steve sat at the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. Tony smiled, and quickly followed. He sat behind Steve, and laughed gently. "We could always go back to talking, if this isn't something you want right now. Although, my vote isn't exactly on the vocals. Well, with a strong exception."

Tony winked, and Steve hesitantly looked up at him. "It's not that I don't want to."

"Sure you do. Just look at my handsomeness," Tony said suggestively.

Steve laughed gently. "You've got experience, don't you?"

"Everyone does, Steve. It's the twenty-first century," Tony said humorously, before stopping to realize the error in his words. "But, you're not from this time."

Steve shrugged, smiling shyly. "Yeah. From a time where people had much more restraint. Although, I must admit, it is easier you're way."

Tony smirked. "Of course it is. That's why we should just lay you back down-"

"If I asked to postpone this, would that be a deal-breaker?" Steve asked carefully.

Tony sighed. "Usually, it would be. I will make an exception for you, I suppose."

"Good to know. Tony Stark, you have a soft side." Steve said exuberantly.

Tony shrugged. "Whatever. I will get some sooner than later."

Steve shoved him playfully. "So, what do we call this?"

"If you want to proceed, it's called sex. Actually, there are many books-"

Steve rolled his eyes. "I meant between us, if I may take your mind out of the gutter."

"Yet again, sex would be between us. Actually, me between your legs. Or, other way around. I'd consider bottoming. It would be a cool experiment." Steve looked to Tony with frustration, and Tony laughed softly. "Relax. If we are mutually agreeing that there is something here, I guess there needs to be a title."

"You're call, since you're the one with supposed commitment issues." Steve said gently.

Tony groaned. "Really can't trust to tell Natasha anything."

Steve shrugged. "Not a big deal."

"It is if you are the kind of guy that's waiting for the three-word mantra to get laid," Tony said quickly, before thinking out his words.

"I'd say I resent that, but I am somewhat intrigued as well. What else do you think of me?" Steve asked.

Tony smiled brightly. "Honest? You know I could do some serious damage."

"Better now than later," Steve said slowly.

Tony took a deep breath, and began. "You're the closest human to a lost puppy I have ever found, the way you try to adjust to modern society. Yet, I like how that makes me look like even more of a genius to you. You're selfless, which contrasts well to how selfish I am."

"You're not going to add any insults?" Steve asked curiously.

Tony smirked. "I'm not done. You're a pretty-boy. You didn't have to fight or work for what you got, you just got a serum and you were set for life. If I were Bruce, I would hate you with a burning passion for not getting the same results. You're always so moral, which means I won't get laid yet. Boo. You're brave, compassionate, loving, and the ultimate soldier. You won't stop fighting until the battle is won, which means you may have a shot in hell at keeping me here."

Steve looked at Tony with a look he couldn't comprehend. "You're selfish, which means I just have to work to please you constantly. You are the only one who is willing to give me any challenge, as you don't really care that I am have the title of 'Captain' on my belt. You don't treat me any differently, and you don't ease me into the new era. You push me to work harder, to fight harder. You make poor decisions on the team, which gives me the chance to step up to the game more often. You say whatever you want, and don't worry what rebound effects it will have. You're a hero, and it took you until the last battle to really show that you weren't just in it for yourself. Your best friend is a robot, so he can't hurt you like the other people that have come and gone in your life."

"I don't really care or trust anymore. The man who destroyed that was my father, Howard. But, the Avengers initiative has made me change a lot of that. I had to trust the rest of you with my life. I could never have done that, a couple weeks ago. Most importantly, you're the closest thing that's come to me that I'm convinced could turn into something real. I have to say, Cap, I'm a little freaked." Tony finished in a voice that barely sounded like his own.

Steve turned around fully, and grasped Tony by his shoulder. "No matter what, know that I am not going anywhere. None of us are going to be gone forever. Our initiative, the Avengers, have created a family. One that isn't going to break apart. Bruce will work with you in the lab, Natasha will gossip by the water cooler, Clint will show you his arrows, Thor will play-fight with you…"

Tony smiled. "What will you do?"

"Well, this is just an option. I'll be your boyfriend. We'll enjoy all the things we listed earlier about each other, and possibly some new things later." Steve suggested shortly.

Tony kissed Steve tenderly, and pulled back to give him a swift nod.

"I may not make you wait till the mantra, Tony." Steve said sweetly. Although, still not talking about pursuing his urges at the immediate moment.

"You might as well. Probably won't be too long, anyhow." Steve watched Tony in shock, as he lay down on the bed. "If no to the sex though, come over here anyways. I'd feel weird sleeping in your bed without you in my arms or something."

Without another word, Steve slipped under the covers, and into Tony's arms. They fell into a deep, and much deserved, rest. The fight was over, but the real battle had just begun.


	4. Chapter 4

They walked into the conference room the next day, together, and everyone had knowing grins on their faces. Steve flushed, but Tony laughed heavily. "Ask what you want, girls."

"How is it possible?" Natasha asked woefully. "Jesus, Rogers. You tamed the beast."

Steve smiled to Tony, and gently laughed at her commentary. "If it makes you all feel better, probably wouldn't have been able to have done it without you."

"Stark at work, fully attentive and without a hangover…your accomplishing that deserves serious props." Bruce said lightly. Tony snickered at him.

Clint looked at them both carefully. "And, did it all without seducing him. We have a winner!"

Steve flushed, and Tony just rolled his eyes. "I'll get laid eventually. Until then, you all will have to deal with the fact that I'm actually in a functional relationship. Now, what are we doing today?"

"Other than grilling you two? We just need to say goodbyes to Thor and Loki." Natasha said sweetly, still watching Steve and Tony with awe.

"Right then. Where's the snaky little git? Thor?" Tony asked quickly. "Let's get this done sooner than later. I've got a date later."

Clint laughed. "I'm sure you do. Thor, is Loki ready?"

Thor shrugged. "As much as he will be. Back at home, in Asgarde, it will be a long road to making him normal again. I'll go get him, and we'll go to a random destination beside a lake to transport into the sky…even though we could do this from just about anywhere."

"Sounds like fun," Bruce said reassuringly.

Thor huffed, and went off to go fetch Loki.

**Later on…**

They all stood in a circle beside the lake, saying goodbyes.

"Loki, when you're done being the Ass of Asgarde, come back for a round of drinks." Tony said reassuringly.

Loki looked to him with narrow eyes. "Stupid Robot."

Bruce smiled. "Ah. Ah. Ah. We know what happens when you start calling things stupid when they are stronger than you, or don't you remember."

"I don't think he could too throw me around like a rag doll, Banner." Loki said in a small voice.

Tony shrugged. "I could always try. When you get back, though."

"Deal," Loki said assuredly. He looked towards the river, and left them to say their goodbyes to Thor.

Tony smirked. "When you get back, we must take real time to see who can win a fight."

"You may have a suit of armour, but you're still a human facing a God." Thor said with a bright grin. "I will enjoy showing you how that makes me win, next time I come down."

Steve smiled. "As long as you don't plan to completely smash him to pieces with that hammer of yours."

Thor looked to Steve with a more calm smile. "I believe, most sincerely, that you are going to be a very good thing for Stark. You'll be able to calm his obnoxiousness, I believe."

"We'll see, friend. Now, you better be getting home. And, say hello to your father for us." Steve said kindly.

Thor nodded, and pulled Loki back over to him. They grasped each end of the containment of the portal key, and turned the end to go back home.

Tony looked over to Bruce, a grin on his face. "Shwarmas?"

Bruce nodded, and they proceeded to get into Tony's car. Steve, without a word, climbed into the back. Tony shot him a sympathetic grin, and then he looked back to Natasha and Clint.

Natasha scowled. "We not welcome, or something?"

"Oh, you are. But, get your own ride. Meet us there, because you know the place. Plus, it will give you and Clint there a chance to catch up." Tony said, winking once to them before driving away.

Natasha looked up to Clint, disbelief colouring her features. "Should we even bother?"

"What do you think he was winking about?" Clint asked calmly.

Natasha just shrugged. "Maybe he thinks you like me or something. You did save my ass when you were supposed to kill me, after all."

"Multiple times, too. Not just once. Hell, maybe I can admit he wasn't throwing something far-fetched out there. Any mutual ground, Romanov?" Clint asked with a small smile.

"I'm surprised you have to ask." Natasha said with a wink, moving to flirtatiously walk away. With them, it had always been joking and dancing around the idea of attractions.

Not today, though. Clint grasped Natasha's arm, pulled her back to face him, and kissed her the way that she had been wishing for over all those years. Neither was willing to let go, as the passion built inside them. When they finally had to pull away for air, Natasha looked to Clint with a smile. "I have a much better idea in mind than following them."

Clint flashed her a rare smile. "Where to?"

"My place is closer." Natasha said, and they were suddenly dashing off in the direction of her home.

Now, getting back to the main event, where the three men have just pulled up to the shwarma restaurant.

Steve got out of the car first, looking suspicious and amused. "This place doesn't look like a place for food."

"That's because we're in New York, Rogers. Nothing is too clean here," Bruce said with a smile.

Tony shrugged. "Even worse, considering how it was torn apart…yesterday, was it?"

"Still a smartass, Stark?" Bruce asked contemplatively.

Steve smiled. "It's not necessarily a bad thing, Banner."

Bruce laughed boldly, as Steve walked ahead of him and Tony. Bruce smirked at Tony, and nodded his head. "He's a keeper. I don't think anyone else actually enjoys you like he does."

"Also, like he will." Tony said smugly.

Bruce rolled his eyes, and smacked Tony on the back of the head. "Don't fuck things up to be impatient, Stark."

"I'm not the one who will be impatient. By the time I really want it, he'll just be begging." Tony whispered with a wide smile.

Bruce shook his head, trying not to laugh as Tony strolled back beside Steve. Which, in turn, was a hilarious scene before Tony had walked back up to him. For, Steve was completely befuddled on trying to pick what should be on his shwarma. Tony took over the orders, and Steve just looked at him with gratitude.

"You're welcome," Tony said smugly.

Steve rolled his eyes. "I hate to admit it, but I'd be stuck without you."

"I'd rather you be stuck in me, but we'll get there." Tony said humorously. Steve flushed, and playfully shoved Tony.

Steve insisted on paying for their meals, and they all sat at the table.

Tony left for the washroom, and Bruce and Steve were stuck sitting alone for a significant amount of time. Knowing Tony, he was probably rebuffing his whole appearance. Or, playing on his phone. So, the two ate in an odd silence, before Steve ended up breaking it. "You don't hate me, do you Bruce?"

"Why? What would give you that idea?" Bruce asked carefully, putting down his shwarma.

Steve gulped. "Well, you don't talk to me much. And, from what I gather, you tried to do the same work on yourself as others did to me. And, that's why you're the Hulk. So, in retrospect, you could either hate me because of jealousy or fault. Jealousy, being because I was the positive result on the same kind of experiment. And, fault, because you were trying to recreate what I am…which means I am at fault for the idea that brought you to be the Hulk."

Bruce bit his lip. "It's not your fault. If anything, the scientists were at fault. I am a little jealous, because I couldn't get that result…I have to admit to that. But, it's really fine. I've learned to control it, and you didn't make me do what I did. Really, I don't talk to you much because I really don't know how to talk non-science half the time. Stark is the only one who really can shop-talk with me, so you understand a bit on why he's the one I really talk to. Otherwise, I don't want others to accidentally trip me into being the Hulk, and finding fault. I already managed to scare Romanov a couple of times. Really, I apologize if it came off as I hate you."

Steve smiled weakly. "Good to know. But, don't be afraid of scaring us off. Avengers don't run away from each other, and we don't lock you away anymore."

Bruce laughed. "Yeah. Fury has already taken a couple times to piss me off with his new traps for me. However, I have to ask, you came up with the idea of me hating you on your own?"

Steve bit his lip. "Actually, it was something Tony said. I think he said if he was you, he would."

Bruce smiled weakly. "Of course he did. Relax, Cap. I can't focus my hate outwardly. I don't fancy the other guy being out that often."

They were both laughing when Tony came back to the table. Tony smiled. "Great, my plan has worked. You two are getting along, then?"

"Tony, you are unbelievable," Steve said in a slight voice.

Steve laughed as Tony leaned over and whispered to him: "That's why you want me."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "I heard that. And, for future reference, giving him the idea I'd hate him is not the best way to get us to bond."

"Good boy. Picking up on my plans. Here, want a fry?" Tony said oddly.

Bruce took the fry, but paused before he ate it. He looked at it, to Tony, and back. Then, he put it on his plate, a look of shock on his face. "You have been reinforcing behaviours with me that you like with food? Even on the ship, when I agreed to your premise, you gave me blueberries. Jesus, Tony."

Steve bit his lip, trying not to laugh. Even he, undereducated soldier from the old days, understood the hilarity of this current experimental situation.

Tony smirked. "Even better. So, you want another fry?"

Bruce smacked his hand away, now trying not to laugh himself. "I can't believe how long you got away with that, without me so much as noticing."

Tony shrugged. "It's because I'm just that awesome."

They finished eating their meals quickly, laughing about various things that Tony had been pulling off around the lab. When it was time to depart, Bruce shook both of their hands.

When he shook Steve's hand, he smiled. "Good luck with him. He's a toughie."

Steve shrugged. "Challenges are much fun."

Bruce laughed, and took a cab to wherever he went in his spare time.

"You know, I just realized that Natasha and Clint never showed up." Steve said shortly.

Tony smiled brightly. "Their probably off having sex somewhere. I mean, it's just about time with those two. They've been waiting so long, and were a ticking time bomb."

"You're not the slightest bit jealous that she's getting laid before you?" Steve asked teasingly.

Tony shrugged. "At least somebody on the team is getting laid."

"Well, where are you taking me tonight?" Steve asked sweetly, only partially changing the subject.

Tony smirked. "I'm not telling you. You'll just have to wait and see."


	5. Chapter 5

"So, you've taken me to the docks and the museum. You really trying to stick to learning about what time I'm from tonight?" Steve asked curiously. They had spent majority of their day exploring. They talked about the other Avengers as they walked along the docks, and Steve thoroughly explained the pieces in the museum from his timeframe to a very interested Tony.

"Well, it made you look smart for once," Tony said with a shrug.

Steve laughed. "Alright, fair is fair. Where are we headed next?"

Tony smiled brightly. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Since it was New York, they practically were walking everywhere. And, it took a bit of time to reach the restaurant they were looking for.

Steve looked to Tony with wide eyes. "This is where we're spending the night?"

"Not the night…I mean, not the whole night, I hope." Tony said with a wink.

Steve looked up again, and laughed softly. "So, you're bringing me to a bar…when I literally am unable to get drunk? And, on top of it, I'm going to have to sing for you?"

"We both had our chance at being show-ponies, so I know we both will end up going up there to sing at some point tonight." Tony started with a small laugh. "And, I didn't know you couldn't get drunk…"

"Not since they gave me the serum. It nearly killed me when I couldn't drink away the pain of losing my best friend." Steve said solemnly.

Tony bit his lip. Then, he decidedly put his hand on Steve's shoulder. "We don't have to drink. The food is good, the singing will be fun, and this isn't a night for looking back, alright?"

Steve nodded, trying to bite back the memories of the day his friend had died. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

Tony pulled Steve into a hug. "I'm not upset, alright? I just want you to actually remember our first date as a good night."

Steve laughed gently, and pulled away from Tony's embrace. "I know."

Tony smiled a gentle smile, and before he could turn towards the bar, Steve pulled him back for a kiss. Not a gentle kiss, either. A kiss that almost made even Tony Stark's knees buckle under the weight of it. When Steve pulled away, Tony raised an eyebrow.

Steve smiled brightly. "That's fairly something good to remember, right?"

Tony laughed brilliantly as Steve walked ahead of him into the place. Tony snapped out of his daze, and quickly caught up to him.

Steve was already sitting at the bar, and a waitress was walking away quickly. Tony sat beside Steve, and smiled. "Did you order for me?"

Steve shrugged. "It's only fair, considering earlier you did for me. But, in turning this around, it's your turn to pay."

Tony scoffed. "I'm a billionaire, and you think I'm worried about affording dinner with my boyfriend?"

Steve laughed, and turned away to watch some poor old soul try her hand at the microphone. Her hair was a brilliant shade of red, and it hung just to her shoulders in curls. She wore a stunning black dress, and a very familiar pair of black stilettos. Steve watched for about a minute more, before having the realization that it was Natasha on the stage.

Steve nudged Tony, and Tony couldn't help but laugh. "Rock it, Natasha!"

Natasha looked over to them with a deep amount of resentment on her face. She went back to singing some Russian song that neither of the men was familiar with, and they sat back trying to calm their laughter. It was such an oddity to see Natasha being such…a lady.

Funnily enough, Natasha wasn't the only one that recognized the pair's holler. Before the end of her song, Clint came up to the pair. "Finally made that date, huh?"

Steve nodded, and Tony just smirked. "So, you never did make it to lunch."

Clint cleared his throat. "I had something better to do."

Tony laughed heavily. "More like someone better to do."

Steve bit his lip. "You know, you don't need to be so blunt, Tony. Although, it is pretty obvious."

Clint looked to Natasha, a bright smile on his face. "Well, it was about time that I got together with her, I guess."

Tony rolled his eyes. "You guess? Seriously? It's been years of the two of you fawning over each other. Ever since you saved her when you were sent to kill her, like seriously. It's overdue man. I was soon going to resort to locking the two of you into a room together."

Steve looked confused. "They've been locked in rooms together before, and nothing's happened. Why would it make a difference now-"

Tony kissed Steve again intensely, and looked at him with an amused expression. Steve smiled, and looked to Clint with little to say. "Oh."

Clint laughed. "You've got you're work cut out for you, Tony."

Tony shrugged. Steve just laughed sweetly. "That's the first person that's said that to him, about me."

"I figured that much," Clint said heavily.

Tony diverted their attention to Natasha walking towards them.

Natasha quickly moved her way over to them, with a bright smile on her face. She looked to Tony first, trying not to laugh. "What'd you think of my performance?"

He smiled brightly. "You were absolutely glowing, Natasha."

"You looked like you were much more fulfilled today," Steve interjected.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "I suppose so."

Clint looked at her defensively. "I didn't tell them."

"I know, Tony just knew. He always does," Natasha said with a nice wink directed at Tony. "It's like he's a bloodhound. Yet, instead of smelling blood…he smells sex."

Clint laughed. "He's got to find it somewhere, considering he himself is free of it."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Ha ha. Very funny. I'm going to go sing with my boyfriend, if you two mongrels can excuse us."

Steve shot Clint and Natasha a sympathetic glance, before he was idly dragged away.

Before Steve could say anything, Tony interjected. "Tonight…we singing, or we dancing?"

Steve shrugged. "I don't know how to dance to this kind of music."

The regular club music had resumed, as there was no karaoke volunteers at the ready.

Tony smiled. "That'll be even more fun, then. Come on, I'll show you."

Steve walked slowly with Tony to the floor, and wore a shocked expression at the pairs dancing around them. All the grinding going on was threatening to make Steve go dizzy. Steve cleared his throat, and tried to compose his expression. "I'm not so sure about this."

He felt Tony's arms wrap around him from behind, and they both began to sway in his grip. Steve groaned when Tony completely pressed against him from behind. "What's wrong?"

Steve didn't answer at first. He was trying to get used to it all. Because, this lack of propriety was intoxicating and disturbing at the same time. Steve was trying to decide whether to play along, or to move away before this truly got out of hand. Instead of doing either yet, he turned to face Tony.

Tony watched Steve carefully, dearly hoping he hadn't went and scared him off. It was a bit before Steve gave in. Wrapping his arms around Tony's waist, and pulling him in close. They moved a bit to the beat, until Tony had to laugh. Tony was seriously anxious to pull them to be completely compressed, but he wasn't sure how he could ease Steve into things without scaring him off. As a not-so-subtle move, he moved his hands down to grasp Steve's ass.

In a move so quick it must have been reflex, Steve followed his gasp by attaching his lips to Tony's. Tony took that as encouragement, and used his grip on Steve's ass to pull them completely flush against one another. With keeping with the beat, Tony started grinding away at Steve. Tony was happy to feel Steve's moans running into their kissing. Which, was fierce and hungry in motion as well.

Steve pulled his lips from Tony's, practically gasping for breath. Tony smirked as he could see that Steve's blue eyes had darkened with lust. Tony felt Steve's hands roughly grasp onto his ass, and he moaned heavily from the sensation. Well, that mixed with the grinding and the attack that Steve was posing on Tony's neck.

Tony laughed breathlessly. "I think these people may want us to move, if we're to continue."

Steve looked up, a mixture of confusion and lust clouding his eyes. But, mercifully for Tony, the lust seemed to win out. Steve moved away quickly, grasping Tony's hand and pulling him from the floor. As they walked out, Clint and Natasha watched Tony with a look that clearly was of them being impressed. Tony smiled brightly, and winked as he was dragged away


	6. Chapter 6

They were kissing fiercely, and barely felt as they whipped the door to Steve's apartment open. The second they got the door closed, Steve pulled away.

Tony laughed nervously. "Giving up already?"

Steve kissed Tony again, and walked them back until they reached his bedroom. Steve practically threw Tony onto the bed, then eagerly climbed on top. Before he could claim Tony's lips again, Steve heard him murmur something. Which, he made Tony repeat. "I quite like this side of you, Cap."

Steve smiled gently. "I can't say I hate it either. But-"

"What next?" Tony asked, as if to vocalize for Steve. Tony laughed softly as Steve nodded. "I'll guide you through, don't you worry Cap."

Tony flipped them over so he hovered over Steve. They resumed kissing, and inadvertently worried of getting each other stripped of clothes. It wasn't long until Tony was lying on top of a very naked Steve Rogers. He smiled deviously, and kissed his way down Steve's chest.

Steve sucked in a sharp breath, quite aware of what Tony's aim was. Although, it came as an oddity to him when Tony simply kissed up to his thigh, before looking up with a grin. "You want this?"

Steve laughed breathlessly. "Yes, please, Tony don't play around."

"What's the fun if I can't play around with you?" Tony said as he ran his hands up and down Steve's body, purposely missing the area that was being painfully neglected.

Steve's voice reduced to a whine. "You know what I mean, Tony. Please, just don't tease."

"You're allowed to tease, but I can't?" Tony said with a grin.

Steve laughed, and ran a hand through Tony's hair. "Not when I'm sitting here, waiting for you to take what you've wanted from me since day one."

Tony licked his lips, and finally kissed the tip of the neglected member. Steve murmured incorrigibly, as his grip on Tony's hair became a method of pushing Tony's lips further over his aching member. Tony looked up at Steve, a clear smile in his eyes. Steve smiled at the fact that Tony didn't seem to have an issue with the rough-handling.

Tony moved his lips up and down his member furiously, and Steve writhed and moaned in pleasure. It got to the point where Steve yanked Tony up, not being ready for the night to be made over so quickly. He claimed Tony's lips back to his, and was happily surprised by the smile that he felt from Tony in this kiss.

They pulled away, and Steve searched his eyes for any sign of what to do next. Tony smiled, and lay down next to Steve, beckoning him over with his eyes. Steve wasn't up for hesitation, he was too eager now. He floated himself over Tony, and watched carefully as Tony nodded.

"You don't need to be prepared, or something?" Steve asked nervously.

Tony shrugged. "I'm too impatient. Just, get on in."

Steve bit his lip. Partially out of trying not to laugh, but mostly of his nerves taking into overdrive. Tony grasped Steve's member, and guided it to his entrance. Steve moaned loudly as he pushed inside of the other man, trying hard not to just have things end in that moment. "Tony…"

Tony laughed breathlessly. "You can move, you know? In, out, and repeat…it's quite simple."

Steve scoffed. "Even I knew that. Just, wanted to make sure-"

"That you won't break me? Please, Cap, I'd like to see you try." Tony said with a wink.

With that, Steve began thrusting in and out of Tony. Steve laughed as he saw Tony biting his lip. "You can moan for me, you know? I won't tell."

Tony smiled, and released his lip. A stream of positive moans escaped Tony's lips, which only encouraged for Steve's pace to become harder and faster. Without much time, they were both completely spent.

Steve didn't roll off of Tony, as he felt more limp and tired than he ever had before. He simply collapsed on top of Tony, and let his head rest in the crook of Tony's neck. Tony smiled contentedly. "I love you."

Steve smiled and looked up. "Did I hear that right, Tony?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "You did. And, I mean it. I know it's not much, but that's what you get from me. Whether you are contented or not, I'm pretty certain you are stuck with me."

Steve smiled brighter. "Can you say it again?"

Tony laughed, but complied. "I love you."

Steve bit his lip, and carefully calculated himself before replying. "I love you too, Tony. I love you too."

Tony smiled brighter than before. "Well, I hope you understand when I say I'm not ready to propose yet. We still have a long road to go, Cap. We are in love, but we've got some time to tell if that means marriage and all that. We've got a fun time ahead, alright?"

"Fine by me," Steve said. He snuggled his head into the crook of Tony's neck, and thought contentedly about what was to come


	7. Chapter 7

Steve woke up writhing. Not in pain, in pleasure.

"Tony?"

Tony peeked up his head from the Steve's member. "Yes?"

"I thought you weren't a morning person?" Steve asked gently, trying not to moan as Tony deliciously sucked on his member.

Tony pulled off again, causing Steve to groan. "Would you like me to stop?"

Steve shook his head, and tangled his hands in Tony's hair to push him back down. Steve laughed as he could practically feel Tony smiling around his member. Tony kept going until Steve was completely spent, and Tony swallowed down what Steve had to offer.

Tony then pulled himself up, and laid across from Steve with a smile. "Good morning."

Steve smiled shyly. "I'd say so."

Tony rolled his eyes. "You've had a brilliant morning so far."

Steve laughed. "I'm being unfair, aren't I?"

"No, no. Please. Leave me to go to work like this." Tony said with a strong tint of sarcasm in his voice.

Steve smirked. "If I have another idea, would you be upset?"

"I'd be intrigued," Tony said slowly.

Steve then laid on his back, and pulled Tony on top of him. Steve reached up to kiss Tony, as he writhed and rutted against Tony from below. Steve pulled his lips away for seconds, and looked at Tony with something that Tony felt inclined to ask about.

"Are you about to let me do, what I think you're about to let me do?"

Steve shrugged. "Only if you're up for it…"

Tony kissed Steve fiercely, and moved his hands to firmly cup Steve's ass. He moved one finger at a time into Steve to prepare him, and by the third Steve was writhing underneath him.

"Geez, Tony, what's with the teasing?" Steve said with a strained smile.

Tony laughed. "Now you know what you do to me, Steve."

With that, Tony pulled out his fingers. Steve groaned in displeasure, until he found that Tony was shoving his member inside of Steve. Tony found it intriguing, to watch the mix of emotions cross Steve's face.

"Cap, you alright?" Tony asked, dearly trying not to laugh.

Steve took a few breaths. "It's supposed to hurt at first, right?"

Tony bit his lip. "Depends on how much it hurts. Steve, should I just-"

"No, you can wait. It's worth it. I've got to let you have a turn, right?" Steve said shortly.

"Steve, I love you. But, if it's too painful, just tell me. I won't be mad." Tony said, wondering where the hell that much softness had come from.

Steve smiled weakly. "Just, give it a minute. Maybe if you move, it won't feel so dense."

"It will feel more intense, but let's give it a whirl." Tony said lightly.

With that, Tony began to thrust slowly in and out of Steve. In mere seconds, Steve was finally starting to be experiencing more pleasure than pain.

Steve leaned up, and whispered in Tony's ear: "You can go faster than that."

Tony smiled a devious smile. "I accept your challenge, Cap."

With that, Tony was furiously slamming into Steve. The moans that escaped Steve's lips were so loud and intense, that Tony had to bite his lip to stop from laughing. The pleasure peaked after awhile, and Tony just collapsed on top of Steve.

"Fast enough?" Tony enquired.

Steve laughed breathlessly. "Yes, yes it was. Shame we have to go to work now, though. You must be exhausted, darling."

Tony frowned. "Why don't we take the day off?"

Steve laughed gently. "Because, you're with the guy that doesn't ever take a day off."


	8. Chapter 8

Tony groaned, and Steve walked out of the bathroom with a huge smile on his face.

Steve bit his lip. "What's wrong?"

"How am I exhausted, when you're the one that's new to going to work after this?" Tony asked indignantly.

Steve shrugged. "Because I'm a superhuman, and without your robot you're not."

"Bite me, blondie." Tony snapped.

Steve laughed, moving closer to Tony. "I will, but later. We have to get to work."

"Man, I managed to corrupt you something good." Tony said with a smirk.

Steve shrugged. "Was bound to happen eventually, Tony."

With that, they were off to work quickly. When they arrived, they had a bunch of amused faces sitting around the table. Including what appeared to be a hologram of Thor.

Clint got out of his chair, and gave Tony a high five. Bruce rolled his eyes. Thor looked to Steve with confusion, as Thor was now the only leftover innocent one. And, Natasha just winked at Steve.

Natasha motioned over Steve, and Steve hesitantly walked over. She smiled. "How was he?"

Steve flushed brightly. Natasha laughed, and looked to Tony with a wink. "That good, huh?"

"Tony Stark doesn't do good. Tony Stark is all or nothing," Tony replied with a wink.

Thor laughed. "Are you implicating you were nothing, mortal?"

Steve shook his head on Tony's behalf, and they all had a good laugh.

Fury walked in, rolling his eyes. "You got him here without hangover and not late. I don't care what happened, but I thank you."

Steve bit his lip. "The pleasure was all mine."

They all burst out laughing, and even Natasha had to give Steve props for that. Fury settled them down, and they all took seats around the table. In the order: Thor, Clint, Natasha, Steve, Tony, Bruce.

Plus, Fury at the head of the table.

Fury had a relaxed look on his face. "It seems as if we have no current threats, men-" Natasha cleared her throat. "-soldiers."

Fury rolled his eyes after correcting himself, receiving a glare from Natasha as a backlash.

"You're point is?" Bruce asked impatiently.

Fury smiled. "You're not needed at work until you're called, is my point. You're on vacation time. So, enjoy it. And, yes you will get paid leave."

Tony smiled, and stood up. "Thanks then, old man. Let's all go have fun then, shall we?"

Steve laughed. "Wait a minute…there's nothing here we can do?"

Fury stood up, and shrugged. "You have things to do at this time anyway. You've got a bunch of work cut out for you, with Mr. Stark here. If your progress continues, it may make him better for the next time we have to go out in battle."

Tony scoffed. "I resent that."

Steve shrugged. "Whatever you say, Fury. Just don't forget to call us in if you need us."

"Sure thing," Fury said as he walked away.

Thor huffed. "This has been a waste of my time. I will go back to playing with…I mean, punishing Loki."

The hologram disappeared quickly, and Steve looked to Tony with confusion.

Tony laughed. "What? Like you didn't see that one coming?"

"They're not even related, and Thor was doting over him through everything." Bruce added in.

"But, shouldn't Loki be getting punishment?" Steve asked in an apprehensive tone.

Clint laughed. "I'm sure Thor is throwing in some light spanking, here and there."

Natasha laughed harder than the rest of them. Everyone looked to her in confusion, and she laughed harder. "Thor's still on the line, geniuses."

Clint and Tony's faces went pitch red. Thor's holographic call came back into view, with Thor looking at them cautiously.

After a few minutes of bitten lips, Thor spoke. "You won't tell father, will you?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "If you're doing the nasty with Loki, I believe that is the least of your concerns."

Thor pouted. "Just, be good friends. You know, supportive ones."

Clint shook his head. "Whatever you like, bro."

Thor nodded his gratitude, and finally the call was completely disconnected. Once it was, the rest laughed.

Tony smirked. "Guess we know why he won't stay for that girl."

Steve smiled. "So, we going to get out of here, or what?"

"Or what?" Tony asked deviously. Steve laughed nervously, as Tony advanced forward to kiss Steve's neck. Steve fell into it for moments, but got pulled back to reality with the other's giggling.

Steve looked to Tony with a serious expression. "At work, that's too inappropriate."

Tony smiled, and ran his hand down Steve until he knew it would make his resolve. "You sure about that?"

Steve groaned, and Tony waved the rest of them away so they could wickedly play in the meeting office.


	9. Chapter 9

"That was highly inappropriate," Steve stated nonchalantly. This was the first mention he had made since they had began their sexual exploits all around the office areas.

Tony shook his head. "I beg to differ, darling. If work days always went like this, work would be more worthwhile."

"Funny, I think I've heard that exact line somewhere before," Steve said, as he finished up getting dressed.

Tony shrugged. "Do I want to know?"

"Probably not." Steve said shortly, before turning towards the door.

Tony pulled him back gently. "That, my dear, means I probably need to know. Spill."

"Your dad said it. No big deal. Howard was a very…active man in his youth." Steve said in a fake detached tone, that Tony saw right through.

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Did you…partake in those activities?"

Steve merely flushed. "Not a chance. I mean, he showed interest a few times, but I hadn't a clue. You see, Tony, you are a very different man from your father."

Tony ran his hand through his hair. "How so?"

"Howard liked me. But, all this was a long time ago. Can we drop it, please?" Steve said uncomfortably.

Tony held Steve's gaze. "Not a chance. Steve, why are you so hesitant? What did he do?"

"Well, I mean, it was mostly innocent." Steve began carefully. "There was an exuberance of interested glances, and he was really overly flirty."

Tony looked to him with sad eyes. "You're hiding something, and I know you don't need to."

Steve bit his lip. "Well, there was one night. As usual, Howard was piss drunk. Usually, I made it my priority to stay away from him on those nights. One night, I didn't know he was. And, he actually tried to make a move on me. I mean, he kissed me fiercely. He gripped me tight, that would have trapped any mortal man, and tried to have his way with me. Before he could, I whipped him across the room. He got injured a little, but I needed to get away. As I went to walk away, he mumbled about how work would've been better if I just would've agreed to it. I called help for him, and kept my distance. Which, I regretted when I could never see him again in the following times."

Steve turned away, trying not to think to hard into what he just told Tony. In a slow reaction, Tony inched up behind Steve and rested his head on Steve's shoulder. His arms wrapped around Steve's waist, and he felt Steve slowly rest his head onto Tony's shoulder. Tony sighed. "I won't be him, I promise."

"Admittedly, you scared me at first. Because of that, I didn't know if I could trust you. Because, because of him. Howard Stark was a friend, but he was a very flawed individual." Steve said gently.

Tony sighed. "Well, you did me a favour then. Over all those years, while he looked for you, I always wished he'd spend two minutes away to get to know me. I guess, he wasn't worth knowing." Tony said carefully.

Steve looked into Tony's eyes gently. "He really gave you nothing, huh?"

Tony shrugged. "It's for the best, right? It saved me from knowing what a failure my father really was. I mean, if I hadn't thought for so long I was trying to shadow a legacy, I probably never would have became so successful. He needed to ignore me, Steve. It made me who I am."

"Who you are? Tony, I don't believe that. You told me once that he is the reason you are so distant. The reason you are so uncaring, and untrusting. You can't let how he treated you rule your life." Steve heard Tony sniffle, and turned around to face him.

Tony had puffy eyes, and some tears streaming down his cheeks. Steve wrapped Tony into his arms, and heard a weakly muffled laugh coming from Tony. "We are both okay, alright?"

Steve pulled away, a weak smile colouring his face. "We will be. I promise. If we stick together, our problems will eventually float behind us."

Tony nodded, a weak smile colouring his face. "A bad man controlling our lives, just a thing of the past for us."

Steve sighed. "Let's not talk of Howard anymore, if we can help it. I do believe, after all, in some respect for the dead. Especially a dead friend to me, and father to you."

Tony scoffed. "He did horrendous things. His life was a failure-"

"But, we shouldn't spend eternity dwelling on that, alright? People who get that angry, are inching just that much closer to being just like him." Steve said softly.

Tony kissed Steve once gently. "You're right. And, as promised, that is something I will never be."

"Do you want to go home, then? I think you deserve some rest, Tony." Steve said gently. Tony nodded his head, and took Steve's hand.

They were fully ready to head out the last door, before Fury stopped them in their tracks. Tony laughed weakly. "No more holiday, Fury?"

"I didn't say there was a threat, Stark. As, there isn't anything bad going on. Actually, it's good news for Rogers here." Fury said with a small smile.

"Good news for me? That's rare enough. What's going on?" Steve asked curiously.

Fury grinned widely. "Steve, we recovered your friend Bucky. Somehow, he's alive.


	10. Chapter 10

"Steve, would you like to see Bucky right now?" Fury asked hurriedly. It was obvious that he had a lot of things to tend to, even if there were no immediate threats.

Steve nodded, and immediately was ready to follow Fury. Then, slowly, he turned back to face Tony. "Would you like to come along?"

Tony looked ready to nod, but Fury shook his head. "There's no way. Bucky's case is classified. You should be lucky that you get to see him so soon, Steve."

Tony scoffed. "What will I get to do…in the meantime?"

"If you insist on needing something special to do, I will put you to work. There is a troubled hero I could send you after, if you'd like." Fury said in an unbelieving tone.

"I thought you said there were not any threats?" Steve said in a small voice.

Fury laughed. "Peter Parker is no real threat to anyone but himself. However, he could be easily utilized for the Avengers initiative…if someone could steer him back into the right direction."

"Spidey? I thought that kid was fine. He was living the high life. Plus, I'm troubled too. I don't think that will help his case so much," Tony said finitely.

"With the combination of you, and Steve when you bring him back here, I'm sure he can be helped." Fury said in a calm voice.

"With all due respect, are you asking us to adopt a child?" Steve asked confusedly. "We live in a one-bedroom apartment in Brooklyn. We just started…everything."

Fury laughed. "Peter has crashed on worse than a couch. And, you boys can handle it. I'm not even just saying in the couple sense. The combination of both of you will steer him right. I am sure of it."

Tony scoffed. "It's up to you, Steve. You ready to bring home a kid?"

Steve nodded. "We can handle it. You go get the child; I'll go get my best friend. And, make sure Pepper is still working with Jarvis on construction. Soon enough, we'll need to move back into the big ugly building. I mean, especially for Peter's sake."

"I mean, you're ready to adopt a kid with me?" Tony asked incredulously.

Steve laughed. "If it helps, don't think of him as our kid. Think of him…as a new little sidekick. In your mind, just think of him as someone who you need to teach all you know."

"That's a kid, Steve. But, if you're good with it, I am. Give me the location on him, and I'll get flying." Tony said sweetly.

Fury nodded. "The location will be programmed into the suit by the time you get to it. Have fun."

"This should be a breeze," Tony said, swiftly walking out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

"Bucky?" Steve asked slowly, as he walked into the room. All he could see was a brunette man, with what appeared to be a mechanical arm, sitting facing the opposite wall. The brunette turned around, and a huge smile appeared upon his face.

Bucky stood up, and practically ran over to Steve. He wrapped Steve in his arms tightly, and all the blonde could do was laugh. "It's really you, huh?"

The brunette pulled away, a clear smile in his eyes. "I could say the same for you, Steve. I heard I wasn't the only one who got frozen."

Steve winced. "You…were frozen?"

"Well…apparently, I was frozen twice. Once was for the fact of preserving my life…and, the second was to get out of what appeared to be a nasty brainwash. S.H.I.E.L.D. has really been looking after me…for a while now." Bucky ended with a slight smile to Fury.

Steve, however, moved to glare at Fury. "You've known he's been alive for that long and you couldn't be bothered to let me know? You sick bastard!"

Bucky laughed, and put his hand on Steve's shoulder. "I don't think you would've taken kindly to me as an assassin or frozen…so, you should thank the man for sparing you having to watch me that way."

Steve groaned, and nodded to Fury in obedience. "Can he be released?"

Fury cleared his throat. "He could be dangerous. We shouldn't…"

Bucky whined. "I can't even go get a beer with Steve and his new friends? Maybe I could even join your little squad. What is it…the Revengers?"

Steve laughed. "The Avengers, is actually what we are called. And, that is decided by Fury and…well, Tony."

Bucky raised an eyebrow. "Who's this Tony character? And, why do you practically perk up like a puppy when you hear his name? How much have I missed, soldier?"

Fury then even laughed. "I guess you are fine. If not, Steve will be accompanying you…and he surely can be trusted. Have a fun night out boys. And, be sure to get caught up on everything. We'll discuss the idea of putting you on the team later."

Bucky smiled brightly. "Thank you kindly, sir."

With that, he whisked Steve out the door.

*Meanwhile, downtown with Tony and Peter*

Tony is flying, in what seems like the directions that have been programmed for him to follow. Yet, the only thing weird he's seen is some massive black bird flying from building to building.

Tony groaned at his stupidity. That had to be what Spiderman looked like now. All Tony could think was how the attitude and colour just didn't suit the sweet little nerdy boy.

It took a couple minutes, but Tony managed to catch up to Peter. "Hey Webby, how's it flying?"

"Leave me alone," Peter cried out, as he aimlessly continued flying from building to building.

Tony smirked, which was almost transparent through the metal suit. "Not a chance."

With that, Tony grabbed the spider-boy and flew him back down to an alley on ground-level. Tony let the helmet fall back, and Peter ripped off his face mask. "Why do you care? I am just some washed up old hero. All I can do is get people hurt, and get mocked. Why would anyone come to help me?"

Tony laughed. "You know, I think I said something very similar to Agent Coulson when he came to recruit me. I added in my more attractive flaws for emphasis, but it was all the same."

Peter scoffed. "You are Iron Man, right?"

Tony laughed. "What, did you see me on the news?"

"No. My neighbour had your comic books. They were very intricate, I suppose. Do you really drink that much?" Peter asked carefully.

Tony groaned, putting a hand to his forehead carefully. "Damn Pepper. I will need to tell her that she should be more…conspicuous and respectful with my advertising."

"Who is Pepper? Is she your wife?" Peter asked slowly.

Tony laughed heavily. "Not in a million years! I mean, she's a fantastic woman, if you're into that kind of thing. She's just not my type. If you want, I could see if she'd give you a shot. I don't think she will turn down such a young thing as you."

"I don't date anymore. I loved this girl named MJ, and she kept almost getting killed. And, she almost killed me. She tried to marry my evil best friend. And, things like that don't work out for me. In fact, nothing really does." Peter ended, choking back what emotions he could have.

Tony smiled gently. "It doesn't have to be that way. Give me a chance, and I will show you that not everything is doomsday. And, additionally, that black is just not your colour. Like, it's nasty on you."

Peter laughed. "I am in school, and have a job…"

"Bruce and I can teach you all the real stuff and your job will be as yourself. You can be a hero for a living. And, with us, no one will look down upon you anymore."

Tony grinned, seeing Peter give in with a slow nod. "There's nothing better for me out there now, anyways. So, who's taking me in?"

"In fact, you get the best of the bunch…Steve and I. We will help you with anything and everything, and take care of you, and will give you a lovely couch to crash on." Tony smiled, and Peter even cracked a small grin.

They walked from the alley, and Peter smiled more-so. "So, if Pepper isn't your type…is Steve?"

Tony winked. "You learn fast, boy. You certainly learn fast."


	12. Chapter 12

Thor/Loki  
(a.k.a. -keeping up with Asgarde)

Thor walks into his bed chambers, exasperated from the announcement that he just inadvertently made to the whole Avengers initiative team. Thor sighed, and moved to lie down on his bed. He chuckled heartily as he noticed that Loki was already lying in bed.

"Hello brother," Loki said in his most gentle voice, already taking in the sense that something was bothering Thor.

"Loki, this isn't the best time for this," Thor said, trying dearly not to plainly throw Loki out the door.

Loki smiled sympathetically, and moved closer to Thor. Loki gently moved his hand along Thor's side, and was contented with Thor's face sprouting with an effort of a smile. "Did something go wrong today? Was it the meeting? Did those rotten people do something to you?"

Thor sighed. "Loki, we have talked about this. There is nothing wrong with those people."

Loki shook his head. "That's not true. If there was nothing the matter with them, they wouldn't have sent you back to me so…abnormally cranky."

"I'm not cranky," Thor insisted.

Loki laughed. "You cannot lie to me brother. If you were simply fine, you would have taken advantage of my being here by now."

Thor looked over to Loki with a small smile. He grasped Loki's face in his hands, and kissed him fiercely. As they kissed, Loki shifted himself over Thor…before pulling away his lips.

"I know you better than that. You are dodging the subject," Loki said gently, before dipping down to kiss Thor's neck. "You can tell me anything, Thor."

"They know about this, Loki. That's why I was distressed." Thor said gently, trying to shift focus to the movements that Loki was making.

Loki looked up to Thor, a sad look in his eyes. "You are that ashamed of me?"

Thor shakes his head. "No, brother, I am that afraid for you. I don't want anyone to harm you, because of anything that happens here."

Loki relaxed against Thor, and laid down his head in Thor's neck. "I appreciate that. I always have."

"I sense there's something else to that, right?" Thor asked carefully.

Loki shrugged into Thor's strong embrace. "Maybe, just maybe, you don't always need to protect me. Maybe, somehow, how you want me…will make the others treat me with the same fairness."

Thor bit his lip. "What about father?"

"He's asleep, is he not? He wouldn't be able to argue, anyhow. Then, he wouldn't have either of us to be his heir. Of course, he wouldn't want me as such anyways." Loki said in a small voice.

Thor was still hesitant. "Can you…"

Loki smiled deviously. "Can I what, brother?"

"Show me why we are willing to go through this," Thor said tentatively, "until, I can forget why I would doubt this anymore."

Loki smiled, pulling himself up to be lying directly over Thor. "I can certainly do that."

Loki leaned down, and trapped Thor's lips with his own. Thor moaned as Loki ground into the larger god fiercely, and they ripped away at each other's clothes. It was barely minutes before Thor was compliantly begging Loki for more.

As soon as Loki entered Thor, it was fierce and fast. There wasn't time for gentle and tiptoeing around…it was time to prove what this was worth…for both their sakes.

Loki violently kissed and sucked at Thor's neck as he continued thrusting. The whole act initially lasted longer than normal…in the best of ways. They both were completely spent by the end, with Loki lazily crashed onto Thor's chest.

"You see now why this is so worthwhile?" Loki asked in a tired voice.

Thor laughed heartily, moving to stroke Loki's hair. "Indeed I do. Now, get some rest. Tomorrow, if you'll let me, I'll try to strike a deal with Fury."

Loki looked up curiously. "You will be able to bring me along on your visits to earth, then? I would rather like that. I don't fancy being left alone with these hate-ridden mongrels."

"Once again, Loki, play nice. They are our friends, after all." Thor said cautiously. "Plus, any badmouthing of Sif and I'm sure she'd be able to beat you worse than Banner did."

Loki frowned. "I won't let that happen again. That Stark man will be the object of godly smite if he thinks he can do so."

Thor shook his head. "You two will have to play nice, if they will let you in."

"What are they supposed to let me 'in' to?" Loki asked cautiously, already unsure he will like the answer.

Thor took a deep breath. "The Avengers initiative is what I wish you to be let in on. There will be no issues, both you and they shall hold power, and we shall be a stronger force."

Loki shut his eyes, and took a deep breath. "What about Asgarde and Yodenheim? Who will rule over those places while we live life among the mere mortals?"

Thor shrugged. "There are people in both places that can rule in our absences. And, we come back and rule those places together one day. Simple enough, am I right?"

Loki scoffed. "Father is going to kill you for this."

"Finally, a cause I would find worthy of dying for." Thor said with a wink.

Loki playfully shoved him. "We really are doing this? I am actually going to be allowed to be happy for once? Things will work out this time?"

"I love you, Loki. I promise, you will be happy now." Thor said light-heartedly, before gently drifting off to sleep.

Loki smiled gently. He contentedly thought of all the joy to come, mixed with all the hurdles he would have to cross over to get there. But, he'd already been through the worst of it. Finally, someone was there to make him feel joy in his life. There was nothing more he could ask for.

"I love you too, Thor. I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

*Back in Midgard*

"We're just going to meet up with Tony and Peter firs, alright? Then we can get drinks…possibly. I mean, I'm not really sure how old Peter is." Steve told Bucky carefully, as Steve was directing them to walk to Stark towers.

Bucky sighed. "So, how much of a shock am I in for here? Are you ever going to let me know what's going on with that Tony guy?"

Steve took a deep breath, deciding that he might as well tell Bucky now…before they met up with Tony and Peter. "Tony's my boyfriend, Bucky."

Bucky, unexpectedly, started laughing. Steve looked to him with wide eyes. "Well, that explains why you never liked those double dates I used to try and get you to go on."

Steve flushed. "You're not…mad or anything?"

Bucky scoffed. "I am hurt you think so lowly of me. As long as he is what you want, and treats you well, that's all I can ask. Although, he breaks your heart…well, I don't care if he's Iron Man or whatnot- I will kick his iron ass."

Steve laughed, as they had just made it to Stark tower, with Tony having just arrived as well. Tony looked at Bucky suspiciously, having only heard the last part. "I'm sorry…but I'd like to see you try. And, why would you anyways? Don't want to make my boyfriend go bonkers over me being unconscious again."

Steve stepped back, flushing profusely. Peter had an amused grin on his face, and moved over to stand beside Steve. Bucky and Tony watched each other carefully.

Bucky smirked. "Hey, since I am Steve's best friend…I am entitled to a few questions, am I right?"

Tony laughed. "I suppose so, considering Pepper and Bruce are going to grill us all profusely about it once we get upstairs."

Bucky raised his eyebrow. "Who are they?"

"Good friends of mine. They are working on Stark tower." Tony said quickly, already getting bored with this man.

Bucky smiled again. "You love Steve?"

Tony smiled back. "Yes I do. And, he most certainly knows that."

"You're not planning on breaking his heart?" Bucky asked carefully.

Tony laughed. "No. I couldn't leave him as much as he just can't leave me." Tony looked to Steve with a wink.

Bucky sighed. "Alright, but don't think I am done with questions. I still need to know more about you. And, maybe, why you have say in who become the new additions to the Avengers."

Tony smiled, and they walked ahead chatting. "Well, you see, once my building here is done being rebuilt…all the Avengers will stay here and conference here…"

As they walked forward enough, Steve and Peter could barely hear them. Peter then began talking to Steve. "I'm guessing you're the infamous Steve. Also, by my guess, you are Captain America?"

Steve smiled gently. "Yes, you're very right. And, you are Spiderman. Also known as Peter, and the young man who Fury is having crash on our couch."

Peter laughed. "That'd be the one. So, excited that you got the burden of adopting a new Avenger?"

Steve shrugged. "You'll be way easier to take care of than Bucky up there, who probably will also be my responsibility."

Bucky scoffed. "I heard that. And, for the record, I am old enough to adopt you if I wanted to…thank you very much."

Tony laughed. "Judging by experience on the Avengers, Bucky, not by age. I swear, let's not get in how old people here are. We'll end up making people angry."

Bruce was at the door to welcome them, and smiled. "What, are you really plotting to try and show them the other guy on their first day? Tony, that's just ridiculous."

Tony shrugged. "It's always a good show."

"Well, I don't flaunt mine at parties like you flaunt the suit." Bruce said jokingly.

Tony scoffed. "I'll have to thank Pepper for that later. Speaking of, where is that amazing wife of yours?"

Peter and Bucky raise their eyebrows, and Bruce laughed. "Trust me; you aren't nearly as shocked as I was when she picked me."

Pepper walked in, a bright smile on her face. "Well, I got into the habit of liking guys that I could panic over. I cared about Tony very much, but he had a thing for Steve…so I quickly let that one go. And, uh, then Tony introduced me to Bruce here. Tony thought we'd hit it off, and he was completely right."

Bruce smiled contentedly. "She helps me keep the other guy at bay, and we're really happy."

Tony smirked. "Oh, so did Bruce tell you the news? Or did you just think it appropriate to blurt that out in front of Steve?"

Pepper raised an eyebrow. "I was definitely thinking the latter. Why, what's the news that nobody will seem to tell me?"

"I'm actually dating Steve, thank you very much." Tony said smugly.

Pepper's face morphed with a huge grin. "I am so happy for you two! I mean, it's totally about time for this! This is amazing news. Why didn't you tell me, Bruce?"

Bruce laughed gently. "I didn't tell you because I knew Tony would want to see your reaction to it all."

Pepper shrugged. "You're very right. I think everyone deserves a drink! Wait, is that one even of age?"

Peter stepped forward, putting out his hand to shake hers. "I'm Peter Parker. Contrary to popular belief, I am not a child. I am twenty-one, and have just been recruited into the Avengers."

Pepper shook his hand firmly, with a short grin. "That's fantastic! I will go get drinks, and Tony can work with Jarvis on anything in the new developments he may want to tweak."

Tony grinned widely. "Hello Jarvis, it's been awhile."

"Welcome home Mr. Stark. Shall you come to the work garage, and I will show you what Pepper has tampered with?" Jarvis said normally.

"Jarvis, that sounds great." Tony turned to the others, with a bright smile on his face. "I will be back in…oh, maybe a few hours. Tell Pepper to bring my drink down to me, alright?"

Steve frowned. "Tony, are you even planning to come home tonight?"

"That depends. Jarvis, how much did Pepper tamper with?" Tony asked quickly.

"Sir…I'd suspect you will have to at least work through the night." Jarvis said quickly.

Tony bit his lip. "Why, are you not going to be able to sleep without me?" Steve flushed, looking down to his feet. Tony laughed. "Okay, well, I can come home tonight…but we have to come back tomorrow, alright?"

Steve smiled, and nodded. "Thank you."

"I would only do this for you. Jarvis will have to remind me when it's time to go home, that way I don't get too caught up at working. Right, Jarvis?" Tony said with a smile.

"Of course I can do so, sir. Just, it would be more convenient if you could start work now then." Jarvis said…sounding almost annoyed as a piece of machinery can.

Tony moved forward, and kissed Steve quickly before running off. "I'll be home before you know it!"

Steve turned to the others, a clear flush still painted across his face.

The group hung out for hours. Many drinks were passed along, and some new bonds were formed. By the end of the night, Bucky decided to park it at Stark towers. "I know it's unfinished, but it beats hearing what you needed Tony home so desperately for."

Peter laughed. "You guys aren't that loud, right?"

Steve flushed. Bruce just smiled wildly. "I'm sure Bucky is just exaggerating. However, you are welcome to stay over for the night as well."

Peter looked to Steve, an almost childish wish for permission in his eyes. Steve laughed. "That's fine with me. I'll just go get Tony, and be out for the night."

Steve walked quickly downstairs, eagerly locating Tony finishing up work. Tony saw Steve walk in, and grinned. "Hey gorgeous, it's nice to see you. Just give me a couple minutes, and we'll head out. You are welcome to sit on the couch for the time being."

Steve didn't think about the couch. He mindlessly walked forward, intrigued by all the glowing work that Tony was doing. Tony just laughed, knowing the confusion that passed along Steve's face. "You see, this is the inner-building structure. I have to be able to factor in enough rooms for existing and possible future Avengers. It makes that difficult, because Pepper barely thought of more than three living areas to add in here. And, well, right now I was working on my favorite part."

"Let me guess…our place?" Steve said with a grin.

Tony laughed. "You know me so well. And, yes, it's going to be amazing. It's going to be stylish, and completely functional, and soundproof."

Steve smirked at the last addition. "Soundproof, huh?"

Tony turned around, and smiled brightly. "Yes, so it can be a very…fun place."

Steve slammed his lips to Tony's, which threw Tony off balance with surprise. When Steve pulled away, Tony wore an amused grin on his face. "What was that for?"

Steve leaned forward, and whispered in Tony's ear. "We have the apartment to ourselves for the night…I was thinking; maybe we could go have some 'fun' right now?"

Tony slammed his lips back onto Steve's, before pulling away with a grin. "I love you."

Steve laughed. "I love you too. Let's get home."


	14. Chapter 14

Tony looked at the clock and groaned. "It's morning already. Did we even sleep?" He laughed at a snoring Steve, and moved his face down to kiss the blonde awake. Steve was immediately awoken, and kissed Tony back with fire.

"I suppose it was worth the lack of sleep."

Tony jerked and moaned as Steve decided to kiss down his chest. "Oh…Steve…"

Steve looked up with a smile. "Yes Tony?"

Tony smiled, knowing that Steve was enjoying the idea of teasing this way. The morning nature of things was keeping both of the men less patient. Before Tony could respond, Steve had deep-throated Tony's member. Tony writher and moaned, and Steve kept sucking insistently until Tony came. Then, he pulled himself up, smile on his face. "Good morning."

Steve moved to get out of bed, and Tony groaned. "I'm tired but not stupid. Get back over here and fuck me silly."

Steve flushed, and looked back with a weak smile on his face. "You're exhausted. Don't worry about it. You'll need your energy for work."

Tony laughed breathlessly, pulling Steve's arm to bring him back to bed. "You know it is fine for you to be selfish sometimes."

Steve smirked. "Are you sure, babe?"

Tony nodded. "Get on going."

Steve practically pounced on Tony, and luckily, the exhaustion didn't make it any less perfect.

..0.0.0

"No regrets. Even though, I'm sure Jarvis won't be pleased that I am so inattentive. So, you want to fly to work today?" Tony said with a sweet smile, upset only by the fact they had to get dressed so soon.

Steve laughed. "I hardly think we need the jet to get about twenty blocks over."

Tony rolled his eyes. "I meant by suit."

"My spandex is pretty, but it doesn't have jets like yours, Tony." Steve laughed more gently, and walked around in circles trying to locate his jacket.

"I meant, don't take it wrong, but I'd fly you by holding you while I'm in the suit. I know it may sound stupid…but…"

Tony was cut off abruptly by Steve's lips gently on his. "Even if it makes me seem docile, I'll allow it. It sounds romantic, and pleasant, and intriguing….in the case you don't drop me."

Tony winked. "I think I can hold you up by now."

"Let's be sure."

Tony suited up, and Steve laughed as he was picked up bridal style. "That's over the top girlish, don't you think?"

Tony laughed. "I don't have any idea what you're talking of. But, you think we can get going?"

Steve nodded, still laughing as he put his arms around Tony's neck.

Within a few minutes, they arrived at the office. Steve had been so intrigued by the bird's eye view of New York…he hadn't had a word to say the whole ride. Which, really only served to make Tony anxious.

They landed in front of the building, and Tony pushed his helmet back. He expected the worst, which was never to come.

Steve kissed him gently, and pulled back with a smile. "Thank you. That was amazing."

Tony smirked, forgetting his lack of confidence just moments ago. "That's how I do."

Steve laughed. "Are you going to let me down now?"

"Not a chance, babe." Tony said lightly, and proceeded to carry Steve inside. Steve buried his face in Tony's shoulder, trying not to hear where the laughter inevitably would be coming from.

"Tony won't let you out of his arms, huh?" Pepper said gently.

Bruce sighed. "Tony, let the poor guy have some dignity."

Tony looked to Steve, a bright smile on his face. "Do you want me to put you down?"

Steve flushed, and shook his head. "If it's all the same to you, I'm comfortable where I am."

Tony smirked. "Then, off to work we go. Jarvis won't mind the extra company. The kids are asleep anyways." Tony gripped Steve tighter, and laughed. "See you in a while. I will probably be hard at work all day."

"If that's the case…the basement is soundproof, right Tony?" Bruce said loudly.

Tony rolled his eyes, and looked over his shoulder to Bruce. "Yes, it just does happen to be. Though, I haven't the slightest idea what you're insinuating." He winked to Bruce, and proceeded downstairs with Tony.

Steve still had his face buried in Tony's shoulder, mostly embarrassed for their sake. They got downstairs, and reluctantly, Tony let Steve down to lie on the couch. Steve frowned. "I thought you said you weren't going to let me down."

Tony disappeared for a few moments. He came back in normal clothes, and Steve had to laugh gently at himself for missing the point of being let down. Tony walked over, sat on the couch, and scooped Steve back into his arms. "Is that better?"

"I feel so clingy. Should I be out with the others, so you could get some work done?" Steve said in a small voice.

Tony laughed, and shook his head. "Since when do I choose business over pleasure?"

Steve smiled gently. "That's a fair point. Plus, you haven't exactly gotten enough sleep to be able to work functionally today on the tower."

Tony shrugged. "That's worth it too."

Steve moved in Tony's arms, and ended up straddling him. He bit his lip, and looked to Tony unsurely. "If you're tired…we could just sleep instead."

Tony tightened his grip on Steve, and kissed him passionately. It was barely a few minutes before they had each other undressed and they were grinding away at each other.

They didn't even notice the video phone ring, or the fact that Jarvis ended up picking up the call.

On the other end, Loki silently watched for a few minutes as Tony finally entered Steve, before finding it time to announce his presence. "I knew mortals were unintelligent, but this is just madness."

Steve looked mortified, and Tony looked amused. "Why, can't handle the fact that we were preoccupied when you called? And, apparently, that Jarvis doesn't realize when not to pick up the phone."

Jarvis responded quickly. "He said it was urgent. The call was transferred from Fury's phone to yours."

"Whatever. Just, get it over with. I am a little busy here. What do you want?" Tony said carefully. Steve whined underneath him, and tried to cover his face with his hands.

"Please, mortals, I can wait. I probably won't even watch." Loki said deviously.

Steve pulled his hands from his face, looking up at Tony with wide eyes. "This isn't a good idea."

"Are you sure about that?" Tony said, thrusting in and out of Steve again. Steve moaned, and tried not to pay attention to Loki's laughter on the screen. "Because, I can just stop now…"

Steve canted up his hips, silently begging for more. And, like Loki wasn't there, Tony furiously pounded Steve into the couch cushions. By the end, they were both completely satisfied.

With the end to that, Tony pulled out and smiled towards the screen. Loki still looked highly amused. "Alright, I'm guessing you're done now?"

Tony smirked. "Now, tell me what you're call here is for."

Loki smirked. "A deal is underway. I already talked to Fury, and he approved it. However, for some strange reason, he said you had to approve as well."

"What kind of deal, Loki?" Steve asked gently.

Loki nodded. "It's the kind where I get to join the team if I promise cease of attack. I can come with Thor every time he goes to earth, and go back to Asgarde when he goes back. I will always have Thor with me, so nobody will have to pull special spies to watch over me. I just will be of assistance…and you will have one less enemy on your hands."

"Most of those are Thor's words?" Tony asked deviously.

Loki shrugged. "I agree to them."

"Do you promise not to piss off Banner again?"

Loki scoffed. "As if I would do that again…like, there isn't any way in hell I would like to feel that wrath again, thank you very much."

Tony smiled. "Do you want to be roomed with Thor?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Yes, that's quite obvious. Since you know the situation, you understand the circumstances we shall want."

"How does that work, anyhow? If you're in prison, do you two have conjugal visits? Or, what's the trick of the trade?" Tony said amusedly.

Loki laughed. "I haven't been in prison for a while. Now that Thor and I have come to agreement…we are working things through together. Avengers together on Midgard, while in Asgarde we shall rule together."

Steve smiled. "That's sweet. I mean, it's good for you."

Loki nodded. "Yes, it most certainly is. So, do we have a deal?"

"I think that this deal is a good idea. It shall be done. Now, go away until you're ready to come back to Midgard." Tony said sharply, wanting alone time with Steve.

Loki smiled. "We'll be in town in a few days. Would that be alright?"

Tony shrugged. "The tower should be ready in less. You should be able to stay here."

Loki nodded his thanks, and the video call went blank. Jarvis had the first voice to ring through. "You want me to calibrate the last few rooms myself, and then send the others to work while you rest?"

"Jarvis, that would be quite dandy. Tell the others I will help them with construction…starting possibly tomorrow." Tony said lightly.

"It shall be done. See you later, Stark." Jarvis said, transferring his energies to other parts of the building.

Steve laughed, and Tony looked befuddled. "You got a kick out of that, didn't you?"

"It was adventurous and interesting and exciting…so, yes, I did. Why, you did too. Don't get all righteous on me." Tony said with a wink.

"It was awkward…yet perfectly intriguing. I feel wrong for enjoying that." Steve said slowly.

Tony laughed gently. "Can we talk about it later? I feel that we both have earned some rest."

Tony lay down on his side, and Steve moved to lay right in front of him. They melded together comfortably, and slowly prepared to drift off to sleep. "Thank you, Tony."

Tony didn't get a chance to ask, because Steve fell asleep before he could get the chance. Tony didn't mind…as they would have the next day to talk about it. And the next day…and the next day…but, most likely tomorrow they'd get answers.


	15. Chapter 15

Tony squirmed in Steve's arms, as Steve lay awake staring at the ceiling. They were still in the work room, and Tony hadn't been bothered to wake up yet. Steve wasn't going to wake him up, most certainly. No matter what time it was, which Steve didn't even know, he did want Tony to finally get some rest.

Steve just kept staring at the ceiling, remembering the day that Tony and he finally stopped griping at each other. Well, not as if the day started like that. Everyone was fighting and screaming on the ship that day, down in that lab. Steve winced as he remembered the gist of the things he had said to Tony.

"_You're nothing like a hero."_

"_You don't mean anything without the suit."_

Contrarily, he remembered the simple things that Tony used to insult him back. The worst of his words were only held by one claim.

"_You're nothing but a lab experiment, Rogers. You were nothing before that."_

Steve closed his eyes, trying to push the memory forward. He smiled gently as he remembered the rest of the time. He remembered how it followed with them working side by side, and Steve pulling Tony from an almost certain death. Most prominently, he remembered the aftermath of Coulson's death. That time on the platform, where Steve walked in on Tony's grieving.

"_He was stupid, you know, going up against Loki alone." Tony said briefly. _

_Steve shook my head. Steve walked closer to him, and sighed. "Is this the first time you lost a soldier?"_

_Tony snapped. He fell out of line, and practically screamed at him. "We aren't soldiers, Steve. We aren't Fury's little bitches. We don't fight for him, or his hidden crap. We aren't soldiers, and Coulson didn't die a soldier's death."_

"_Why is that, Tony? Why, was his death not honorable enough to be worthy of a soldier? We fought this war together!" Steve yelled back, trying to match with him. Steve hoped he could match Stark's own methods to calm him down._

_Tony scoffed. "Some team we are. We didn't back him up. Coulson didn't even TRY to call for help. He just went in alone, and he died alone. Is that what a team does, Steve? Is that what SOLDIERS do? Please, just enlighten me."_

_Steve didn't know what to say to him. Not yet, anyway. Steve knew Tony may not be particularly pleased, but he just wanted to help. Steve yanked Tony into his arms, and held him tightly. It was the only thing he could think of to make everything all right again. _

_To Steve's surprise, Tony didn't push him away. Tony wrapped his arms around him, held on with more force than Steve had been giving…and leaned his head onto my shoulder. Steve stood still for a few minutes, and felt as Tony's tears managed to soak the shoulder of his shirt._

_With that, Steve pulled away ever so gently. "Tony, I know you don't want to hear it, but Coulson died a soldier's death. He died for the rest of his team, which also makes it a hero's death. He is just as good as any of the rest of us, and we will keep fighting for him. We couldn't save him…but we will avenge his death. I swear it. Tony, together we will win this war. Don't give up now. And don't be scared to be a soldier. Don't be afraid to be a hero."_

_Steve watched as more tears streamed down Tony's face. Something in his eyes told me there was more to say, but I didn't bug him to tell me. He would've hated me if Steve had tried that. Steve just let Tony into his arms again, and watched him cried some more._

_It was awhile before he pulled away. "We probably should get back to the meeting."_

"_Tony, are you going to be okay?" Steve asked gently._

_Tony smiled weakly, and nodded. "I think so. Thank you, Cap. And, if you could maybe dodge telling the others I cried so much…"_

_Steve rolled my eyes. "Sure, Tony. It'll be like it never happened."_

_Tony smiled, and looked at me in a way I'd never seen. "I wouldn't say that, Steve. I wouldn't say that."_

Steve smiled, as he remembered wondering why Tony would care to remember such a thing.

To everyone else, Tony Stark was an egotistical man. Not even his friends, including Pepper, would be allowed to watch him fall apart. To see Tony Stark cry…is something Steve thought he would never be allowed to see. In retrospect, he didn't really think Tony had been the crying sort. But, that day, when they were held together, Steve knew something was right.

Whether or not Tony would want him in the same way, Steve felt on that day that there was something there worth fighting for. Something worth preserving was held there. In any case, he was glad he stuck things out.

Steve got everything he could have wished for with Tony, and so much more.

He moved down to kiss Tony on the forehead lightly, and winced as the brunette's eyes snapped open. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Tony laughed gently. "It's alright. I can pass back out after you tell me something."

"What's that, Tony?" Steve asked with a sincere grin.

Tony yawned. "What did you thank me for, before we went to sleep earlier tonight?"

Steve blushed. "I was…everything, Tony. I was thanking you for everything."

"I don't understand." Tony said slowly.

Steve laughed gently. "I just am comfortable being outlandish and enjoying my life, like yesterday, for which I must thank you. For choosing me to be yours, and to let me in like nobody else does…I thank you. And, for loving my back for some strange reason I can't begin to understand, thank you. I love you Tony."

Tony smiled weakly. "You always had that potential; you just apparently needed a jump start. Don't forget, there are a million different reasons I love you. Yes, I love you Steve. Don't, and I mean don't, think that this relationship is just a gift to you. We are in this together, and that's thanking each other enough for that part of us for the next lifetime."

Steve kissed Tony once tenderly, and pulled back with a smile. "Let's get some actual sleep."

"Please, Steve, I mean it. Go to sleep. I love you, but you have to get some sleep. If something is stressing you out or keeping you awake, just come get me. I'll be here to help. Otherwise, let yourself relax." Tony said sweetly.

Steve yawned. "I guess I could use some more rest. Goodnight Tony."

"Goodnight Steve." Tony said softly, going to sleep to only find an infinite curiosity at what had been keeping the mighty captain awake through the night. He'd ask in the morning.


	16. Chapter 16

Peter was shifting uncomfortably, all across the bed, trying to sleep through nightmares.

The nightmares weren't just nightmares though.

They were memories.

"_Gwen? GWEN! Oh, God. Please…please, wake up. You can't be dead, you can't. I love you, Gwen Stacey. I need you here. Please, wake up. Please." Peter cried, holding the now limp blonde in his arms tightly. He held her, crying through the shock and pain._

Peter jolted awake, and felt tears come down his face. He wanted to run, to fly away from his problems. But, he promised he would try to stay here. They said they could help him.

Peter walked out into the hall, clad only in his pajama pants, looking for someone to comfort him. He stopped at the first bedroom door he saw, and walked right in. He saw Bucky lying on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, and he flushed deeply. Peter went to leave, but Bucky had already noticed him. Bucky sat up, with a genuine smile on his face. "You look like hell, buddy. You need someone?"

Peter nodded, and gently walked over to the bed. He sat beside Bucky carefully, and let himself cry some more. Bucky pulled the younger hero into his arms, and carefully asked about what was happening. "Peter, what's wrong?"

"I…just keep remembering why I was the way I was…" Peter started slowly.

Bucky smirked. "Unlike the Avenger boys, I don't have access to all personal info, so you might have to explain a little further."

Peter nodded. "I keep getting people hurt. Around the time I started this hero business, things went down the hold in my personal life. My uncle died, and I had no one around at the time for me. Then, this girl named Gwen came to me. I had a big crush on her for a while before that, but she came right when I needed her. She was perfect. She wasn't some damsel, she helped me through. I loved that girl. Her father, Mr. Stacey, died helping me in combat. He asked me to stay away from her, so she could be safe. I tried, but she said she could handle it. I believed her…and then she died too. And, that's barely the beginning."

Bucky shrugged. "We have as much time as you could possibly need."

Peter nodded once more. "Then, in university, I met two new best friends. Their names were Harry and Mary-Jane. They were amazing, and I loved them both. I had to kill Harry's father Norman, because he was the first villain I encountered. Then, he came to hate me once he found out it was me. And, he took Mary-Jane away from me. I…could never have her, considering who I was. With Gwen, I learned that lesson harshly. I have to go alone, or people I love die. I tried to keep MJ away, but she kept trying to be there for me. When she finally let herself hear that I didn't want her there to be hurt, she got engaged to Harry. Everything fell apart, and I had no one left. All the memories…they keep on repeating in my head as if reminding me how terrible I was for trying to not go through things alone."

Bucky appeared to shed a tear, and looked Peter in the eyes. "You don't have to be alone. You…just need to find someone to be there that won't be too weak to handle things."

"The only way that'll happen is if I manage to find another hero, but not many females are lining up for Avenger duty." Peter said in a small voice.

Bucky shrugged. "Well, you either have to wait for a girl to join up…or go the way of Steve and Tony."

"I never gave much thought to that." Peter said sweetly.

Bucky smiled. "Why, anyone in particular you'd think of if you had thought of it?"

"I am starting to think it's possible." Peter said with a small grin.

Bucky patted Peter on the back. "That's a good start."

"Out of curiosity, which way do you…prefer?" Peter asked.

Bucky raised an eyebrow. "You've been adopted for two days, and you already have the same lack of subtlety that your adoptive father does. And, for your information, I'm not sure. I haven't had a lot of time to think about that kind of thing."

Peter flushed, and sat quietly for a few minutes. Bucky just watched him amusedly. "Has there been anyone, even before what you have been through, that you have taken an interest to?"

Bucky shrugged. "I don't think before the fact I really cared for anyone in that way. I went on a lot of double dates with Steve, but they were merely to pass the time. Well, and to try and get poor Steve out into the world. He was never focused on anything selfish…no matter the effort I put forth to try and help him along."

Peter laughed. "You slipped up there, Bucky. Since you've said there was no one before the fact, that means there might be someone after it. Tell me."

Bucky smirked. "I don't think you want to know."

"Try me," Peter said deviously as he moved closer to Bucky playfully.

Bucky shrugged shortly. "If you must know, it's you who seems to be quickly catching my interest. I don't know why…"

Peter cut Bucky off with a kiss. It wasn't gentle, but filled with a passion of two men that have been missing passion for far too long.

By the time they pulled away, both of them were practically panting. Bucky smiled gently. "You were referring to me too…earlier when you said that someone was making you think you could go the way of Steve and Tony."

"I love how Steve and Tony tend to be the prime example here of homosexual couple perfection." Peter said shortly.

Bucky shrugged. "I think that they will always be that reference, throughout this world."

Peter flushed, and Bucky laughed shortly. "What's wrong, Spidey Boy? You too afraid to ask for me back?"

"Somewhat… I wouldn't even know how to proceed anyways. Maybe we should just go to sleep." Bucky raised his eyebrow, a smirk rising on his face. Peter fumbled over his words. "I didn't mean I have to stay here, I could go to sleep back in the other guest room…"

Bucky smirked, and moved to straddle Peter's lap. He laughed at the wideness and confusion of Peter's eyes. "Now, I don't care if you wish to continue or not. But, I don't think I want you to leave yet. Especially considering you came here because you can't sleep well alone."

Peter responded in a strained voice. "Do you know what you're doing? Or, even, are you sure you want to get yourself into this?"

Bucky shrugged. "I will learn as I go. And, yes, I think I know that this is what I want. Why, you having doubts now?"

Peter groaned as Bucky grinded into his lap. Apparently, he was learning fast enough. "Not a chance."

Bucky leaned down to kiss Peter, which inevitably had him toppling onto the bed. They started clumsily groping each other, and Peter moaned loudly as Bucky started kissing and biting at his neck.

They didn't even hear the clamber of the door opening. They didn't see Tony smirking at them, and Steve's flushed face. They didn't notice the intrusion, while they were grinding and kissing away at each other, until Tony spoke. "Well, whadaya know, the kids weren't asleep after all."


	17. Chapter 17

"Uh, James, could you stop for a second so we can talk?" Steve said in a small voice.

Bucky looked up with a smile, clearly trying not to laugh at the whole situation. Peter, on the other hand, was looking up wide-eyed at his new adoptive parents…hoping they hadn't just gotten themselves into too much trouble.

"That's the first time anyone has called me that in a long time. Especially you, dear Steven Rogers old friend." Bucky said with a light-hearted smile. "Plus, I hadn't intended on stopping. In fact…your intrusion was so abrupt and rude, maybe I will just continue anyways."

Steve looked past Bucky to Peter, a small smile passing over his features. "I told you that he'd be the harder adoptee to take care of."

Peter shrugged. "I'm just as much a part of this. Minus wanting him to continue in front of you two…"

Bucky laughed. "Shall I ask them to leave insistently then, so I may be able to continue?"

"That's a little rude, and unfair. I mean… I get it, but still, it's rude." Tony said shortly.

Bucky shrugged. "It's not rude. It's been awhile, and I finally, and…well, Steve of all people you should understand."

Steve flushed. "That's not fair, James. You still should have some explaining to do."

"Can it wait until the morning?" Bucky asked, biting his lip.

Steve looked to Peter, who was flushed but obviously agreeing to the idea. He looked to Tony, who still had an amused smirk on his face. Steve just sighed. "Fine, but then you both have some serious explaining to do."

Tony smirked, grabbed Steve's arm, and started bolting from the door. "Have fun then you too. Be safe, and remember all those parent-like things that I don't care to say."

Once they were on the other side of the door, Steve practically started hyperventilating. Tony laughed, and gripped Steve's shoulders. "Steve, honey, just relax for a moment please."

"I…my best friend…and the kid we just adopted…and, I think I should just go back and figure out…"

Tony laughed. "No, sweetie, there is no way I am letting you do that. I am going to take you back to our room." Tony pulled his hands off of Steve's shoulders, and offered one out for Steve to take. Steve, however, still looked hesitant to leave the younger boys alone. "You can trust me, alright? We can deal with this together in the morning. Come on… at least be well rested before confronting them."

Steve reluctantly nodded, and gently took Tony's hand to be led back to their room.

*Meanwhile…

"That was a little rude, and you know in the morning Steve is going to freak out?" Peter said carefully, trying to think rationally as Bucky nipped at his neck.

"No, they were rude for intruding. Please, like you can't say you were thinking of telling them the same." Bucky said swiftly.

Peter laughed. "It's true."

"Do you want to…tonight…or just sleep. Let me know now, while I can still think semi-rationally." Bucky said shortly. He still kept playing at Peter's neck and lips, while grinding in a way that made the younger one moan crazily.

Peter laughed more heartedly. "Um, I don't think either of us wants to turn back now."

Bucky too had to laugh as Peter motioned downwards. "You have a point."

Peter then wore a baffled look on his face as Bucky got up. Then, as Bucky removed the boxers that he had been solely clad in, Peter smirked widely. He quickly pushed down his own pajamas and boxers, and practically licked his lips at the sight of them both being naked.

Peter moved back to be lying properly across the bed, and beckoned for Bucky to come back to him. Bucky practically jumped back onto him, and kissed him fiercely. They moaned into each other's lips as they felt the naked friction of their grinding.

Bucky pulled away, looking into the nervous eyes of one Peter Parker. "I…uh, I'm guessing you want to be…"

Peter bit his lip, trying to evaluate if Bucky understood what he was trying to ask. Bucky just smiled brightly, and nodded. "Unless you'd really want to…"

Peter shook his head, laughing breathlessly. "I think you seem to be more able to figure things out than me. So, for tonight, go ahead."

Bucky winked at Peter. "Yeah, we could always switch up for next time."

Peter flushed brightly, and kissed Bucky once more. They kissed and grinded a little more, until Bucky moved to start preparing Peter with his fingers. Peter gasped up, and Bucky looked to him cautiously. "Does it hurt?"

Peter shook his head. "It just…ah…surprised me. Please, just, keep going."

Bucky winked again at Peter. He played with one finger inside for a while, before he saw Peter getting anxious and added in a second. By the third, Peter was practically falling apart beneath him. "Please, Bucky, pleaassee."

Bucky watched him amusedly, happy to get such reactions from what he deemed as a smaller part of this encounter. "Please what, Peter?"

Peter looked up with wide eyes. "I…uh…don't know."

"You do know, you just won't say." Bucky said with a smirk.

Bucky grinded into Peter harder and kept working his fingers into Peter, and kept kissing and biting his neck…until Peter finally snapped. "God, just fuck me already."

Bucky pulled his fingers out with a bright smirk. "I would love to."

Peter, in fact, got so impatient that he rolled Bucky over and climbed on top of him. Bucky looked up with an amused expression, as he saw Peter start to get nervous again. "Do you want me to…?"

Before he could answer, he felt and watched Peter impale himself onto Bucky's member. Bucky moaned loudly, and watched Peter with wide eyes. He watched very carefully, seeing pain flash into Peter's expression. "Peter?"

"Just, give me a minute." Peter said slowly. It hurt, being his first time doing this kind of thing. But on the other hand, looking down at Bucky made the pain so much less noticeable.

Bucky took deep breaths. "I…need to move, Peter. Or, you need to move. Or, if it hurts too much…"

Peter laughed softly as he rolled his hips for the first time, and watched Bucky's extremity of pleasure. Bucky grasped Peter's hair, and pulled him down for a sloppy kiss. Peter kept moving, and it started feeling good for both of them.

Peter pulled away from kissing Bucky, so he could move easier. He moved faster, and the intensity was so much better for them.

Peter started looking tired at one point, so Bucky grasped onto Peter tightly and flipped them over. It was now Bucky's turn to do the pounding. And dear God, Peter was practically ripping the sheets.

Both of them wished that the room was soundproof. They moaned so loudly, they thought they might wake up the entire population of Stark tower. It was lucky that Steve hadn't come in having a panic attack again yet.

*Speaking of Steve*

Back in their room, Tony was sitting rubbing Steve's back, as Steve was covering his ears to avoid the sounds of James and Peter in the other room. "We could always go down to the basement, sweetheart. I mean, we won't be able to hear anything."

Steve looked up at Tony, a deep panic in his eyes. "I don't know…Tony."

"This isn't your fault. Therefore, you shouldn't have to suffer with everyone else in the tower through listening to it. Come on, Steve. Let's just go downstairs." Tony cooed slowly. He took Steve's hands, and led him downstairs.

"But, it is my fault. He's practically our adopted child, and he is up there all doing fondue with my best friend. I…" Steve began, head in his hands pacing the room.

Tony chuckled. "How many times do I have to explain to you that fondue is a type of food, and not another term for sex?"

Steve looked up at Tony, curiosity in his eyes. "It's not?"

Tony smiled. "Whoever told you that is an idiot."

Steve rolled his eyes. "I won't believe you until I see this food-type fondue you speak of."

Tony got up from his seat, and nodded. "That sounds like a marvelous idea. Let's go get some fondue. Get out of the tower and away from worries…it'd be great."

"But Tony…upstairs…"

Tony shook his head, moving to grab a pair of motorcycle keys from one of his desks. "Nope, I refuse to let you think about that. It's an okay thing, and that is tomorrow morning's problem. We are to go out right now, and you can even drive the motorcycle."

Steve even had to crack a small smile. "You will actually ride on the back?"

"Yes I will. I will be wrapped around you tightly, praying we don't crash." Tony said lightly.

Steve laughed softly. "What, you scared of motorcycles?"

Tony narrowed his eyes. "You tell anyone else that, you are in trouble."

Steve grabbed the keys playfully from Tony, and started walking backwards towards the motorbike. "Whadaya gonna do, bite me?"

Tony smirked at Steve, hurrying to follow. "Careful or I might just do that anyways…"

"Fondue first, then maybe later…"

Tony perked up. "See, there we are. Things are better already."

Steve climbed onto the motorcycle, and beckoned for Tony to join him. Tony climbed on behind him, and grasped onto him loosely to start. With that, Steve revved the engine, and they were off into the night.


	18. Chapter 18

When they finally arrived at the restaurant, Steve was laughing at Tony. Who, in fact, was still tightly holding onto him for dear life, and burying his head into his back. "Tony, we're here."

Tony shook his head, and Steve just laughed. "It wasn't that bad."

Steve giggled as Tony looked up at him with a very apparent glare. "Not that bad? Are you kidding me? I'm surprised I didn't die."

"You had me to shield you. Now, do you think you can relax enough so we can get food?" Steve asked gently, having pulled Tony's helmet off so he could stroke his hair.

Tony smiled gently. "Even when possibly being calmed down, I'm comfortable right here, thank you very much."

"How about we go check this out now, and we can be more comfortable later?" Steve proposed gently.

Tony finally gave in, gently getting off the bike. "Fine, I guess we can. I did promise to show you what fondue really is."

"You want to do that in the middle of the restaurant? Tony, that sounds highly inappropriate." Steve said with wide eyes.

Tony went to correct him, but then just ended up winking at him instead. "Don't give me ideas, Steve."

Steve laughed, and twined his hand into Tony's as they walked inside. They were greeted by a rather nice hostess girl, who was all the more familiar with Tony. "My dear, could that be the infamous Tony Stark?"

Tony looked pleasantly surprised at the recognition, while Steve used that as a cue to pull him closer. "Miss Natchios…I don't believe I've ever had the pleasure. What's the first name, dear?"

The hostess smiled, extending her hand. "Please, call me Elektra."

Tony smiled widely, only having to hear the name once to recognize her history. Fury had given debriefing on all agents, whether they were currently in facility or not. The last name didn't spark recognition at first, but the first name spoke volumes. She, not unlike Natasha, worked for corporations like S.H.I.E.L.D. while also having other…jobs. Facing her against all the other villains they'd seen in even the past year, a female ninja assassin was practically nothing.

Steve answered first. "Elektra, I've heard about you in debriefings. Why exactly are you here? Are you at work for S.H.I.E.L.D. at this time?"

Elektra smiled, looking over to Tony. "I hear you have the say-so on that, it being half yours anyways. But, yes, Fury is looking into taking me back into the fold. I don't agree very much to the idea of teamwork…but I guess it's the extreme nature of the idea that has caught my eye. There are very many different kinds of heroes to know, and people to save. Including the one Fury has in mind for me to help, being named Logan?"

"Logan?" Steve asked Tony unsteadily. "Fury's after taming Wolverine, and he didn't let us in on that information?"

Tony took a deep breath. "I will scold him for it later. In the meantime, it's nice to have met you. But, we do eventually wish to get dinner."

Elektra smiled brightly. "Sure, right this way to your table."

"I'm guessing Fury hasn't put you on payroll yet?" Steve asked with a shy smile.

They both watched as Elektra laughed softly. "I'm not allowed until I get the okay from the other half of control for the corporation. For now, as cover, I live in a shabby apartment and work as a hostess."

Tony nodded. "You're in. And, apparently I need to look over some more improvements to the tower. If we are going to have as many people coming as Fury seems to be waiting to pitch."

Elektra smiled kindly. "If you'd like, I could tell you the list of people he's been keeping tabs on."

"Double agents are we, Miss Natchios?" Steve asked swiftly.

Elektra laughed. "Hardly, Mr. Rogers, would I say that. He is of the same corporation, and owns the place literally. Its fair game, I'd say."

"All right, settle down you two. Now, who has Fury been looking in on?" Tony asked sweetly.

Elektra nodded. "He told me Logan at first, which was followed by the mention who I can only describe as a younger and more violent counterpart named Laura. I guess the mutants are having trouble taking care of themselves. He says there may be more mutants in need, but only the younger ones and a few others are of concern. I heard the name Marie being passed around a few times, so I'd expect her to be recruited at some point in time. The last mutant ventures I've heard are Henry, which is something else entirely; and, well, a potential threat that is the daughter of a past threat as a recruit."

"Did he mention anyone other than these mutants in recruiting detail?" Steve asked slowly.

Elektra then smiled genuinely. "Most of the time he talks about the idea of recruiting other people, but the only other one he's definitely trying to pull in is Matt."

"Ah, at least I know you two can share a room." Tony said with a wink.

Elektra gave him the same look, funnily enough, that he was so familiar with from Natasha. "It wouldn't kill me, I suppose."

"So, let's get this straight: Wolverine, X-23, Rogue, Beast, and Daredevil are in the list you have seemed to have gotten from Fury thus far?" Tony asked quickly. Elektra nodded swiftly, and Tony clapped his hands together. "Perfect, that can be taken care of with a few adjustments of the building, and a stern talk with Fury in the morning. For now, I think we'll take a couple different types of fondue."

Elektra smiled over to Steve. "I bet you've never tried fondue before."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "I will have you know, I have tried fondue with Tony many times…"

Tony cut him off, laughing. "That's not what she means, honey."

Elektra shakes her head. "You two, it should have happened ages ago. I'll go make the other girl fetch your food, and you'll be good to go. And, when will I be able to move out of the crappy apartment and into the nice tower?"

Tony smirked. "As soon as tomorrow, dear girl, may you be able to move in. I will have Fury give me your contact info in the morning, and we'll send you info on where to go. That way, you won't have to work here anymore. Plus, I think the girls there will appreciate the extra female company."

"I prefer my uniform to this one, that's true. Thank you. Have a good night boys." Elektra strutted away, and both of the men had to laugh.

"I think Natasha and her will get along. They will be like two peas in a pod." Steve said gently.

Tony nodded. "Those two are very similar, I suppose. I can't wait until they throw Laura into that mix. It's a wonder if it doesn't kill us all."

"If it's not crazy to ask…who's Laura?" Steve asked gently.

Tony laughed. "The most regrettably evil experiment to have happened in our universe, I'd say. Laura was born with the genetic mutation of instant healing, exactly like Logan. The mother was one of the experiment leaders, and only took on motherhood as a part of making her experiment is accepted. Otherwise, they would have made her wait until a male Wolverine recreation could be born."

"That's already kind of crude." Steve responded in due course.

Tony nodded. "At a young age, she started training. She was not allowed to feel any course of emotion, and she was to be just a weapon. At age seven, she was infused with adamantium to coat her bones and claws. She wasn't even sedated. There is a chemical substance that she has been trained at the smell of it that she is to hunt. She even killed her own mother, aunt, and cousin over it. As much as she could possibly could, she has been hurt by this experiment. Although the people who inflicted it are dead, they are still to be seen as terrors."

Steve's eyes widened, trying to take it all in. This girl was the definition of bad raisings, but she was on the radar for good. "Where is she now?"

Tony shrugged. "I guess that's something I can ask Fury tomorrow at breakfast. But, I need to go to work after that too. I had intended to spend the day with you…damn Fury."

Steve shrugged. "I get you for tonight, and for early this morning. It's alright to have to work tomorrow."

Tony winked. "Of course, all my nights shall be spent on you."

The waitress came up, clearing her throat to indicate his comment inappropriate for public dining. Tony rolled his eyes at her, and sat closer to Tony on the cushiony seat.

Steve laughed when the waitress huffed, and quickly put their food down before rushing away.

Then, Steve looked at the food curiously. Two different types of fondue: chocolate and cheese. Not to mention the tons of things they had to dip in them. Tony smiled at the confusion in Steve's face. "Go on, just dig in."

Steve raised his eyebrow. "How do I do that?"

Tony laughed gently. "Here, I'll show you."

With that thought, Tony gathered a strawberry on a stick, dipped it in the chocolate, and pointed it at Steve. Tony laughed as Steve still looked befuddled. "Just, open up and eat it. It tastes good."

Steve opened his mouth, and Tony put forward the stick so Steve could take it between his lips. Steve seemed happy with the taste of the strawberry. When Steve swallowed the strawberry, he smiled at Tony. "This is very good."

Steve took a strawberry, and dipped it in the chocolate fondue before offering it to Tony. Unsurprisingly, Tony seemed content. He let Steve feed it to him, and finished with a smile. "I think this is a much better way of eating fondue."

They continued feeding each other bits and pieces that had been dipped in each fondue, but Steve laughed as he thought of something new. Tony raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

Steve shook his head. "No, I was just reveling in why they chose 'fondue' as the reference word to use with me."

Tony laughed. "Oh and how is that?"

Steve smiled brightly. He put two of his fingers in the cheese fondue, and offered them to Tony. Of course, Tony gladly opened his mouth and sucked on Steve's cheesy fingers.

It was that moment that the waitress decided to walk up again, and she huffed at them. "Please, gentlemen, not in the restaurant."

Steve pulled his hand back, and they both started laughing. Tony smiled up at the waitress gently. "Alright then, would you mind packing this up for us?"

The look on the woman's face was classic, and both men couldn't help but laugh as she flushed and walked away.

Tony looked up at Steve curiously. "What gave you the idea with the fondue?"

"It was already in my mind. And, the fact of feeding you was…interesting me. And, well, it wasn't exactly my only idea." Steve said, flushing a deep scarlet.

Tony smirked deviously. "Steven Rogers, I am surprised at you. In the very best of ways, I might add. And, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't thoroughly enjoying feeding you as well. Now, once that vile waitress woman comes back with our check and take-out containers, I expect you to take me to your place and show me just what exactly you have in that surprising little mind of yours."

Steve, despite himself, reached over and kissed Tony passionately. Tony laughed a bit as they pulled away. He raised an eyebrow, clearly intrigued. "It was overdue?"

Tony shrugged. "I'll take what I can get, when I can get it…when it comes to you."

The waitress quickly was there and back, and they were on their merry way out the door.

On the way out, Elektra approached them. "I don't care if you black out after what you guys are going to be up to tonight, just don't forget about me?"

Tony smiled, not oblivious to Steve nibbling at his ear, or to Elektra's words. He had to wonder if something in the fondue had messed with Steve's head…but it was probably just that Steve seemed to have an insatiable appetite with being new to these things. "Elektra, it will be on my phone and on my mind…first thing in the morning."

Elektra laughed, and nodded as she moved out of their way.

Tony and Steve rushed to what Tony was thinking was the car, but was discontented to find the motorcycle out there again. "Steve, could we call a cab?"

Steve shook his head. "That idea is nonsensical. I am totally sober, and have no objection to you clinging onto me so tightly. And, my apartment isn't that far. Just, if you get nervous, think of what we will do when we get there."

Tony smiled, climbing behind Steve on the motorcycle. "Ah…you naked and covered in…"

Steve cleared his throat. "I wouldn't recommend distracting the driver, Tony."

Tony nodded, and clearly still was thinking about the same kinds of fantasies. He wondered just was in Steve's head. All he knew for sure: this was going to be a fantastic night.


	19. Chapter 19

Steve eased off of the motorcycle, laughing as Tony still seemed to be lost in thought. He started walking away, and was shocked that Tony hadn't noticed enough to follow along yet. At least all this thinking seemed to have eased Tony's fear of motorcycles.

Steve started singing in a small voice, standing by the garage door awaiting Tony to snap out of it. "If only you saw what I could see, you'd understand why I want you so desperately, right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't kno-o-ow, you don't know you're beautiful."

Tony's head finally snapped up, a huge grin on his face. "I do happen to know I'm beautiful, and want you too." He got up from his chair, and hurried over to the now flushing Steve. "I am curious as to how you know that song, though. One Direction is a pretty new band for someone who hasn't been unfrozen for long since the 40's."

Steve smiled weakly. "I think Natasha was the one I heard humming it initially. I asked her what it was, and she played it for me…and it's kinda got me hooked ever since."

Tony's smile seemed to brighten even more. "Nice to know I finally have something over her head. Though I don't really listen to boy bands, I think they are decent. Not that you are allowed to say that. I prefer rock, and that is just all the rest of our friends get to know."

Steve laughed softly, and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. He pulled away with a bright smile. "I swear I…probably won't tell."

"Steve, come on…" Tony pleaded. "Would it be more convincing of me to get you not to tell if I sang to you too?"

Steve smiled deviously. "What kind of song?"

"I don't know…if I decide to go all romantic too, will it take you away from those fondue ideas…because I was starting to get attached to them…" Tony said with a wink.

Steve laughed. "I don't think I will ever get those ideas to go away. Go on, sing what you'd like."

"Would you like to hear an entire song?" Tony asked woefully.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Surprise me."

Tony smiled gently, sitting down and beckoning for Steve to do so as well. When he did, Tony started singing.

"In my life, there's been heartache and pain. I don't know if I can face it again." Tony looked down, and Steve put a reassuring hand on his chest. It encouraged him to sing further, as he placed a hand on Steve's thigh.

"Can't stop now, I've travelled so far…to change this lonely life. I wanna know what love is. I want you to show me. I want to feel what love is…I know you can show me."

Tony stopped, not because he had quite planned to, but because Steve had claimed his lips.

When they finally had to pull away for breath, they rested their foreheads together. Tony searched Steve's eyes, and smiled to see the joy in them. That song was a perfect way of putting his feelings out there once more, and he was glad he had chosen it. "I hope you know, I meant every word."

"I guess 'Foreigner' does seem to have a certain talent for giving you the right way to say…or rather sing how you feel." Steve said lightly.

"First of all, I have to thank the people who seem to be showing you the best of music. Secondly, I love you." Tony said sweetly, before pulling Steve in for another kiss.

"I love you, too. And, I did promise you to keep up with some earlier ideas…"

Tony had figured that everything would go back to normal because of that song, all lovey-dovey. He was happily surprised to find that Steve still was thinking about him. "Fuck, Steve, do I ever love you."

Steve laughed, standing up and grabbing Tony's hands to pull him along. He kissed him swiftly, and then pulled away with a huge grin. "You go ahead and head upstairs to my place, and I will be following along in a couple minutes with the fondue stuff."

"Steve…" Tony whined. He seemed unable to process the idea of prying himself away from Steve.

"Shall I rephrase this in your kind of way?" Steve said slyly.

Tony looked up at him curiously. "That could be interesting."

"Get that gorgeous ass of yours upstairs, and I will be inside with you so quickly that you would barely believe I ever left." Steve ended his phrasing with a deep smile and flush on his face.

"I refuse to accept that I sound like that." Tony said with a wink. He began running upstairs, and Steve giggled to himself as he went back to the car.

He grabbed the fondue, and began rushing after Tony. He knew he had a good night ahead of him.

**Author's Note: Don't hate me for putting in those songs, even if they are not you're forte. (What Makes You Beautiful-One Direction, I Wanna Know What Love Is-Foreigner) I said earlier on that they'd sing to each other, and I picked a couple lyrics that I thought suited them. And, be prepped for the smutty goodness I have planned for the next chapter. ;) **

**To all the amazing people that have been following and/or are reading along with this story now, I extend my deepest love and thanks. Lots more to come on this, and I apologize for any gaps of time between chapters. **

**Read On! –Love, Auttzthoughtz**


	20. Chapter 20

Tony runs back downstairs, wondering what was taking so long. He groaned when he saw that Peter had taken Steve aside for conversation. Well, not exactly conversation. It was more like, by Tony's calculations, what could be considered a pointless slew of fake apologies.

Steve heard Tony walk into the room, and looked up with an apologetic expression on his face. Then, Peter's eyes widened in fear, and he kept rambling: "No, you're not supposed to be the one looking all apologetic. I am. I mean, I, didn't mean to…"

Peter was at a complete loss of how to even end that sentence. Tony seemed to be able to figure out exactly how it should end, cutting him off. "Peter, you did mean to. Absolutely and fully you meant to. You're getting boned by James, and we'll talk about it later."

"But-"

Tony groaned. "I'm not apologetic when I admit that, apart from your notice…I am actually just in a towel here." Peter started stirring uncomfortably as Tony continued. "I need you to just go away for now, okay? I kinda have plans with Cap here…and not ones that can wait till morning, unlike your chat here. Okay?"

Peter just nodded quickly, before quickly running away to retreat to Bucky's room.

Steve looked over at Tony, and after giving him a particular look that aimed towards scolding…he smiled at his boyfriend. "Thank you, I thought I'd never hear the end of that."

"Sorry 'bout that. Guess we both shoulda just waited here before heading upstairs, and then we could've had you avoid…that." Tony said with a sympathetic smile on his face.

"You have no idea. He was getting graphic." Steve said, a small shudder running through him as he continued. "He was like apologizing for the amount of times, and for…well; let's just say he got a little too descriptive."

"Let's not let you dwell on that for too long," Tony said, smirking as he moved closer to Steve. "I don't want you to have to deal with those images being permanently etched into your brain."

"What do you suggest?" Steve said, laughing softly at Tony as he already knew the answer.

"Distraction."

"Distraction? However do you mean, Tony?" Steve said with a huge smirk plastered on his face.

Tony smirked back, now leaning against the motorcycle right beside Steve. "Well, I had some time to think while you were being interrogated down here. I've got some of my own ideas."

"Similar ideas?" Steve said, a small smile fading from his smirk. He was never sure what would happen with Tony, but he knew usually that he liked the end result of the genius's ideas.

"I believe, my dear Steve, that they are very similar." Tony grabbed Steve's hand with his one hand, and the fondue with the other. "Let's go upstairs."

When they got upstairs, Steve let go of Tony's hand and slammed the door behind them. Tony fiddled with the fondue, and by the time he turned back to look at Steve he was yanking off his shirt. Tony frowned, approaching Steve rather quickly and taking his lips in one hard kiss.

When they pulled away, Steve was confused by Tony's lack of excitement to the lack of half his clothes. "I just figured it would be helpful if I started getting a little more naked…I mean, I'm far behind you with just the towel."

Tony shrugged, grabbing Steve's hips and directing the soldier back to the bed, practically throwing him down onto it. "Who said I wasn't excited?" Tony said with a smirk. "I just was sad at a missed opportunity to strip you myself."

"Says the man who I'm pretty sure, if Peter hadn't distracted me, had been sprawled across the bed waiting for me - completely naked," Steve said, laughing softly as Tony moved away to grab the fondue for about two seconds, before quickly coming back up the bed.

Tony smirked, reveling in how Steve smiled as Tony started dousing the soldier in chocolate sauce from neck to hip-line. He would've gone lower, but he figured he'd have a little fun teasing first.

"It's okay that it worked out this way though, I mean, it's just as fun to be spoiled like this as to watch you slowly lose your inhibitions as I spoil you," Tony winked, before starting on Steve's neck.

He sucked slowly on Steve's neck, hard as he dared, knowing and not caring that there would more than likely be nice big purple marks on the soldier's neck the next morning. And, judging by the beautiful sounds coming from Steve's lips, he didn't mind that idea either.

Tony nipped and sucked at Steve's neck until all the chocolate from there was gone, giggling a bit at how he could see marks starting to form already all around…especially in that one spot he focused on that Steve especially liked. Then he started moving down the blonde's chest, reveling at the sounds that the Steve made as he licked and nipped down his sides and at his nipples until he found the hip-line of Steve's jeans, particularly avoiding the area that the soldier was now obviously dying for contact with.

Tony kept licking away at all the chocolate, with the occasional nip that let Steve's breath hitch in the most perfect way. Then, when it was all gone, he sat up, smirking. "Enjoying yourself?"

Steve looked down at Tony, already looking thoroughly flushed and breathing heavily. Steve laughed gently as Tony kept sitting up, refusing to continue until he got an answer. "Yes. God, yes." Steve laughed as he none-so gently grabbing Tony's waste and pushing him to lie back on the bed. "But I have a feeling it's your turn."

Tony laughed softly, reveling in how Steve ripped away at the towel slowly and licked his lips. "It wasn't exactly what I was thinking, but if you insist," Tony said teasingly.

Steve grabbed the fondue, and started spreading the chocolate just over Tony's waistline and his member. "I'm only sorry that I don't have the patience to tease you, I'll just have to save that for next time."

Tony's breath hitched. Steve had started licking a line right along his hips, none too slowly. "So this is going to be a regular thing then? Fondue and all kinds of interesting things?"

Steve looked up, smirking. "I was thinking maybe. Complaints?" He said this right before diving down and licking up and down Tony's member before taking it fully past his lips.

"Oh-God-none, no, no complaints big guy," Tony said, moaning loudly as Steve took his time sucking and licking up and down his shaft.

Steve waited till Tony was trembling with pleasure before he came up, laughing softly as he heard Tony's groan. "What do you want to do next?" Tony wasn't lost on ideas. He just wasn't sure which one he wanted to pick. Steve groaned, lying on his back, taking deep breaths. "Please say it involves me taking off my pants, because, this is kind of getting painful."

Tony chuckled at how Steve's erection was clearly fighting against his jeans. "Yes, of course buttercup."

"What did you just call me?" Steve said, giggling madly. He knew Tony was one for giving people condescending nicknames, but this was just…the first time he'd came up with any other than 'Cap' for him.

Tony smirked. "No, don't like that one? I just figured 'baby' doesn't really fit. I could call you 'honey' or 'sweetie', or I can just blatantly call you 'Cap' or 'Steve'. It doesn't matter what I call you, does it muffin? It's just all in good fun."

Steve rolled his eyes. "I guess so, sweet cheeks."

"See, isn't that fun?" Tony said, with a smile as Steve took a deep breath. He was just so happy that Tony was finally prying the jeans off of him. "So, I have two ideas that you would most likely be most agreeable to. I'm not going to bring up the third option I have in mind, because I think we've been daring enough tonight. Option A: I can put that [points to the little bit of chocolate fondue left] on you and suck until you are slicked up enough that I can ride you until we both go numb and peak. Or, you know, Option B: I can use that [points to the chocolate fondue, again] as lube and you can fuck me silly until we both are satisfied. What do you think?"

Steve laughed breathlessly. "I don't think the second option is very sanitary, Tony…"

"But, I can see that you are more intrigued by that idea, darling," Tony said, smirking. "It's okay hun, I think it's no less sanitary to have chocolate up there than to have cum up there."

"TONY!" Steve said, trying to get fight back the blush. He wasn't exactly the blushing virgin anymore, but that didn't mean he still wasn't a little more reserved than his boyfriend on language.

"What, it's true!" Tony said, chuckling as he started dousing Steve's shaft with the remains of their container of fondue. When he had finished covering Steve's member with the entire remains of their chocolate fondue, which at this point in the game was just enough, Tony laid back on the bed…grinning. Steve climbed over Tony, laughing softly. He leaned down and kissed the billionaire deeply as he wrapped Tony's legs around his torso and started pushing in. "Hmm, so bunny, what do you think?" Tony said slowly.

"I don't know if I like the nickname bunny," Steve said as he started to thrust slowly.

Tony moaned softly, before chuckling a bit. "Well, you did bring me chocolate."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Really, Tony?"

"Yes, really. Now, you still haven't answered my question. Whaddaya think?" Tony said, smirking.

Steve leaned down, bowing his head into Tony's shoulder. "It's good. It's…really good. It's weird and different. Not in a way that I'm sure is better or just different. All I can say for sure is that it's different…"

"I don't know if I like the coherency of your- ahah- words. Usually you are a little more…incoherent." Tony said softly, wondering if Steve would understand that.

"Trying to answer," Steve said very briefly, before groaning as he started picking up the pace of his thrusts, "your questions. Hard to - concentrate."

At that point Tony stopped asking questions, and they both let themselves just enjoy what they were trying out. They fell into it, didn't think too much through it, and it made them just be able to just focus on the experience. All that could be heard was moans, groans, and the occasional yelling of one another's names. It wasn't till the end that they started speaking again.

"I love you, and that was-" Steve began, not really knowing how to end his sentence as he slowly pulled out of Tony.

"I know. I'm awesome," Tony said gently, still trying to catch his breath. "But I think now, we really need to get some sleep."

Steve nodded, slowly pulling Tony into his arms. "We can talk in the morning, before you have to go to work of course."

"Work," Tony groaned, "I still vote another day of just you and I."

Steve chuckled. "We'll have many days like that… like the ones we've had over the past week. But neither of us can avoid work forever."

"It'd be nice if we could," Tony said softly, starting to drift off to sleep. "It'd be nice to just stay in here with you forever, just us and no work. All play and fun and quiet and love."

Steve smiled softly, curling tighter around Tony. They both fell asleep, somewhere in the back of their minds they thought they'd figure out anything else in the morning. Like what they said.

**Hey my lovely readers,**

**I'm so sorry that it's taken so long to get this chapter out! Whether it's been a lack of inspiration, or a lack of time, or an abundance of interruptions…there's always been some reason that this chapter has been held off. But, over time and with some help it's finally become a reality. I spent my Valentine's Day getting all the interesting part done. It was difficult for me, and the among the most graphic of smut I've written so far, but I hope you liked it and it lived up to my promise! **

**I have to give thanks to everyone that has helped me out with the story by either supporting me by reading it, and/or been there trying to coax me through the craziness of the very new things I've been conquering with my writing.**

**I will try and update when I can, and as I said before I always apologize for all the times that there are pauses in between chapters. I will try not to make the pauses so far apart from now on, and I might be able to work on some more chapters soon because I have a whole week off from Uni coming my way!**

**Thanks again for everything!**

**Love, Auttzthoughtz**

**P.S.: If you can review and let me know what you thought and how I did and stuff, please do! I love getting comments, and since I conquered some new types of things in this chapter, I want to know if I did so well or not?! Thanks again. Lots of thanks and love and all those wonderful things!**


End file.
